


Shadows of Devildom

by wolfess19



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Betrayal, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clubbing, Double Agents, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, Poisoning, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Snakes, Spies & Secret Agents, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: Trying out a new series since I don't believe we have one where the characters are spies / secret agents.Once again, each chapter will have a story of what it would be like if one of the brothers were either of the above. Your MC depicted in the story will depend on how each chapter is written out. Enjoy!
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Codename - Hokori

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain abusive / offensive language, gory / violent scenes, graphic depictions of violence, and/or sexual content - do not proceed if you are not used to any of the above

He only has one shot at this – there's no more room for failure at this point. Lucifer peeked around the corner and counted the henchmen surrounding the area. _'Should be easy enough, if they weren't heavily armed...'_ he mused, crimson eyes darting around for any kind of distraction he could use.

He then noticed one of the henchmen go off to the side, possibly taking a break; decided to follow him while using the shadows as cover. He then grabbed and snapped his neck before dragging him into a nearby alley; emerged after he slipped into the henchman’s uniform, using the ivy cap to hide his eyes.

“Hey, about time you got back – the boss just called for assistance!”

 _‘Guess I just got lucky with this,’_ he thought, using an access card to let himself into the facilities. He then headed straight into the office and let himself in. “Yes, Boss?” he greeted, slightly altering his voice, “I heard you called for someone?”

You’re currently facing the window with your back towards him. “How is surveillance tonight?” you started, “As you may or may not be aware, I had to cut some of you off for such sloppy work performance.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary so far,” he replied, “Just strangely quiet, that’s all.”

You turned and proceeded to walk towards him…and aimed a pistol at his face. “You got some guts to actually stand in my office, _Lucifer_ …” you growled, watching him smirk as he removed the ivy cap before copying your gesture with his own handgun. “What are you gonna do now? Kill me? Go ahead, I’m standing right in front of you,” you teased.

“As much as I’d love to, that’s not what I’m here for,” he replied, scowling as he added, “Enough chit-chat. Just give me what I need and I’ll leave you be.”

“And let you walk out a free Demon? As if,” you scoffed, “If you want the info so badly, then you’ll have to catch me for it!”

_WA-A-AH!! WEE-OWW-WEE-OWW!!_

“ _Shit!_ ” he cursed, seeing you had managed to activate the alarm system by a hidden remote. You bolted the second he got distracted and jumped out a window, your arms shielding you from the glass as it shattered on impact. “Damn it…” he muttered as he watched you spread your arms, gliding away via mechanical wings.

“Target escaped with information. Again,” he sighed into his comm, “Returning to HQ.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer sighed and poured himself another shot of Demonus. “They were right there,” he growled, “At gunpoint. But I decided to talk instead of shoot.” Diavolo rolled his eyes while he watched his friend chug down what could be his third glass. “I understand you would like to get this over with,” the Demon Prince agreed, “But MC is one elusive Human – they’re not one to give up so willingly.”

The former strolled over to a nearby cork board and reviewed whatever information he managed to gather – so far he had an idea that you have multiple bases in remote locations; if compromised, you’d destroy the last base you were in, escape into another, and then have a newer one planned and built for later. You have strong connections with both the Human Realm and Devildom that smuggling illegal items between said locations is as easy as snapping your fingers.

When Lucifer was first given this case, he was able to track you down by following a shipment that just happened to be mishandled during a transfer. However, you seemed to sense something was terribly wrong and that was when you escaped his clutches for the first time; each attempt you made it harder for him to find you and even updated your security. During one of those situations, he managed to get close enough to steal your neckerchief and had Cerberus sniff it; it helped him find all possible locations of your other bases.

“Lucifer, you’re not making this any easier by getting yourself drunk,” Diavolo sighed, “You’ve just downed your seventh shot already.” He received a glare as a response and huffed as Lucifer decided to chug the rest of the Demonus straight from the bottle. “Alright, that’s it – you’ve had enough,” he snarled, managing to grab the First-Born before he could do anything else.

“Dia-ah-volo, let go of me,” Lucifer slurred, “I need to catch this Human before I -”

“Not tonight,” the Demon Prince insisted, “You should rest. We’ll talk once you’re sober.” He managed to walk him to his room and watched as Lucifer half-stumbled towards his bed, collapsing before he could even get his day clothes off. Diavolo then made sure he was properly tucked in before taking his leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer groaned and growled as his head throbbed painfully the next morning. “Fuck me…” he hissed, “I should really lay off the Demonus.” He rolled to his side and sloppily tried to open the bedside drawer for his anti-hangover pills, snarling as he realized the bottle is empty.

“I spy with my little eye, a hungover eldest brother,” Satan jeered as he leaned against his bedroom entrance, “MC has escaped you once again.”

“Not now, Satan…” Lucifer whined, “You’re just lucky I’m in too much pain to throw punches at this time.” The Fourth-Born chuckled and walked over, helping his brother sit up before handing him a warm glass of water with some lemon and ginger mixed in it. “Drink up – I heard this helps,” he assured. Lucifer took the glass and slowly swallowed the contents before being laid back on his pillow.

It was just past lunch when Lucifer finally woke up; took a long shower before redressing himself and leaving his room. He was about to head into his study when he heard voices coming from within; opened the door to find Satan talking with Diavolo and Barbatos. “Finally, you’re up!” his brother snickered, tossing him an apple, “I was just about to fetch you.”

Lucifer caught the apple and bit into it as he crossed his arms. “Did you at least treat our guests to lunch while I was out?” he asked. “It’s alright, we already ate before we got here,” Diavolo chuckled, “Barbatos even prepared some for you as we all know Beel must’ve cleared the kitchen already.”

“Go ahead and have your fill – we’ll wait for you to return,” the butler suggested as he hands over a bento box. Lucifer thanked him and walked off to get some privacy.

…

Once Lucifer had returned, he saw Satan eyeing the cork board where all your information is still being displayed. “From the looks of this, I don’t believe MC would be stupid enough to try returning to an old base,” the latter pointed out, “Which would mean -”

“They only have one left,” the former interrupted, walking forward and tapping it on the map. “The issue is not only is it in a remote location of Devildom, but even when I had Cerberus sniff the area he wasn’t able to pinpoint the precise location,” Lucifer continued, “Possible conclusions: either it’s hidden by some barrier or it’s underground.”

“MC doesn’t seem to be the type to use magic,” Barbatos deduced, “But that won’t mean they’ll make their henchmen use it instead.” He then pulled up a briefcase and opened it to reveal its contents. “I figured you’re due for some upgrades,” he added, letting Lucifer study the items.

\- A high-tensile metal whip with hidden blades, revealed at the push of a button  
\- Decorative cufflinks with etched runes – one will automatically de-spell any barrier if passing through; the other summons an impenetrable shield made of dark mana

“Good luck, Lucifer…” Diavolo muttered, “Hopefully this is the last time you’d deal with them.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Make sure the next supply gets sent on schedule,” you ordered, “And report immediately should anything suspicious come up. Failure is not an option.”

After your last close encounter with Lucifer, you couldn’t take anymore chances – you ensured your base has even more security than usual and you had to “let go” of a few henchmen while at it, fearing one or more of them may have actually been traitors that led him straight to you every time. You entered your office hearing the door automatically close and lock behind you as soon as you passed through it. Smuggling has always been your livelihood – it started off as a small side business when you were a child, but it grew as word spread around and you soon built your own little empire off of it. _‘And all it takes is one Demon to crush it all,’_ you thought bitterly, _‘Not tonight.’_

You smirked at the ring you wore on your finger – without this, convincing both Humans and Demons to work for you would’ve been the hardest part of your job. You had actually stolen this from a witch who had tried to double-cross you during an exchange and since then never let go of it.

You then walked over to your desk and pulled out a Glock 19, loading it with a fresh magazine and keeping some extra on you for later; headed out of your office to oversee tonight’s operations. You could see lesser Demons hustling and bustling about while handling a multitude of smuggled inventory; watched them send off packages through portals for quicker delivery. _‘Everything seems to be going smoothly…’_ you thought.

Meanwhile…

Lucifer counted under his breath as he surveyed the area – he noticed there were more guards than usual and there doesn’t seem to be any hiding spot for him to snatch up and disguise as one of their own, just like last time. A faint glow on one of his cufflinks suggests there is also a barrier around the site. _‘Looks like I’ll have to improvise…’_ he mused.

He looked around and picked up a rock laying close to him; aimed and threw it at one of the guards’ heads, making them yell at the other standing near it. The First-Born smirked as the yelling turned to arguing before it finally escalates into a brawl among the lesser Demons, giving him a chance to sneak past them.

_WEE-OWW!! WEE-OWW!!_

_‘Clever, MC…’_ he mentally snarled, realizing he had tripped an invisible security system after assuming there was nothing there in the first place. The sound was enough to draw the guards’ attention to his presence, leaving him no choice but to fight back. Luckily they weren’t a match for him and he snuffed them out like he were crushing insects. He managed to steal an access card from one of them and entered the base via an elevator heading downwards.

There were more lesser Demons waiting for him by the time he arrived, but he easily brushed through leaving them either dead or unconscious in his path as he made his way through the base. He then found himself in a narrow corridor and heard the door click locked behind him. Seconds later he saw a laser beam headed towards him and he jumped to avoid it; ducked to dodge another and leapt through multiple beams zooming towards him. “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” he growled as the final laser wave became a crisscross pattern with no room for him to escape.

_ZA-A-AP!!_

Lucifer activated the other cufflink and ducked behind a dark mana shield, barely allowing him to escape as the laser “net” passed through. He smirked as he heard your frustrated cry from a few rooms away. “Give up, MC!” he called out, hoping you could hear him, “This ends tonight!”

He got out of the corridor and reached an overhead glass tunnel, allowing him to see below at your henchmen handling your smuggling operations – or rather, in this case they’re destroying anything and everything as soon as they learned this base is already compromised. Knowing this base will eventually get destroyed like the rest, he rushed through and managed to find your office within seconds; banged on the door.

“This is the end of the line, MC!” he called out, “You have nowhere else to go! If you cooperate and come with me right now, I’ll make sure your punishment is lenient.”

_...click. Creak!_

Lucifer stepped through with his hands held up, indicating he’s not there to hurt you; looked unfazed as you aimed your gun at him. “Drop any weapons you got,” you ordered, “Then we’ll talk.” He huffed and took out the metal whip he had, dropping and kicking it away before putting his hands back up as per your request. “What makes you think I don’t have anywhere else to go?” you piped up, “Do you have any idea what I do for a living?”

“I do, actually…” he replied, “But every business will have to come to an end at some point; I’ve been tracking your progress all along.” You’re still aiming your gun at him while walking backwards as he moved closer. “You don’t have to keep doing this,” he went on, “Once you’ve served your punishment, you’ll be free to do whatever you like.”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” you snarled, seeing him dodge as you shot at him. Lucifer managed to reach his whip and lashed it, coiling it around your gun before activating the blades to cut and rip it apart. He then lashed again and had his whip coil around your legs, hearing you scream as he used the blades to lock it in place as a way of restraining you. “Caught you,” he snickered, “Guess you’re coming with me after all.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sat grumbling in a corner of the dungeon you were currently held in. It’s been a few days since Lucifer had finally captured you and you are waiting for news about your “punishment”. You have no idea what is taking them so long, but at least you weren’t complaining – you’ve been fed and kept warm during your imprisonment.

Finally, you heard footfalls heading in your general direction. “It has been decided,” Barbatos announced as he unlocked your cell, “Come with me.” He shackled your wrists and led you through the halls until you reached Diavolo’s study where said Demon Prince and Lucifer were waiting. “Good to see you’ve been behaving yourself,” Diavolo chuckled, unfazed as you glared back in response.

“I was told that my punishment has been decided,” you retorted, “So what am I going to be subjected to? Extended imprisonment? Torture? Public humiliation? Go on, throw it at me.”

“Eager, aren’t you? Very well,” Diavolo snickered, “You are to stay under house arrest at the House of Lamentation. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave, and if you do so then you shall receive the death penalty for your crimes.”

“Rooming in with Demons? Hardly a punishment,” you scoffed, “But then again, I believe it’s not in your heart to kill off some mere Human even for committing a crime as bad as mine.”

“The damage you caused is too severe to repair in the Human Realm,” Lucifer explained, “So after discussing with the necessary authorities, we had decided on keeping you with me.” You were about to protest when his gloved hand grasps your neck, choking you enough to keep you silent. “I must warn you, however – that we are not like those lesser Demons you had manipulated to work for you,” he continued, “So I suggest you behave yourself.”

“Heh, make me…” you growled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first few days were quite eventful – besides the fact you’re constantly being watched by Lucifer whenever he’s present, his brothers don’t appear to give you enough privacy; some of them don’t seem to get along with you at first. You also had a tracking chip implanted into your arm so you were forced to remain within the vicinity of the House of Lamentation until further notice.

Eventually when you demonstrated that you could help Leviathan get his money back from Mammon using your skills, you slowly started to gain respect...after being chewed out by the Second-Born for stealing Goldie. There were also occasional visits from Lord Diavolo and Barbatos and while you showed that you’ve been on your best behavior, they still couldn’t trust you enough to let you go.

One night, Lucifer decided to summon you to his private study. “Seems you’re doing quite well...for a human,” he noted as he sorted through some papers on his desk, “Aside from the fact you’re starting to form bonds with a few of my brothers at this point. Not that I’m complaining.”

“If you want me to stop, then let me go,” you suggested, seeing him snicker in response. He then stood and walked around the table before cupping your chin in his gloved hand, making you look directly at him. “You’re still being as sassy as when I first encountered you,” he purred, “Annoying at times, but that’s what I like about you.”

You cocked your eyebrows, hoping you misheard that. “Are you flirting with me?” you contested, “If so, I don’t think it’s working. You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Challenge accepted,” he agreed, immediately locking his lips with yours the next second. You feebly tried to push him off, but he quickly got a hold of your wrists as he deepened the kiss; twisted his tongue with yours. The next thing you know is that you were laid facedown on his desk and your bottoms ripped off of you, exposing your privates. “Let’s see how long you could last before I break you…” he growled.

“W-What?” you stuttered, letting out strangled moans as he began fingering you. “Oh? Looks like you’ve been starved of this kind of stimulation,” he teased, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be letting out those wonderful sounds.” You wanted to protest but your body betrayed you, soaking his desk as well as his fingers as you got aroused from his touch. “Th-This isn’t working either!” you tried to lie, whimpering as he pressed a certain spot that made you cry out in ecstasy. Eventually you couldn’t hold back and clawed the table as you came undone, panting softly as he finally pulled his fingers out.

“Not over yet, MC…” he reminded, “You’re not the only one who needed this.”

You felt him roll you onto your back and spread your legs while you’re still dazed; snapped back to reality when you heard him undo his belt and zipper. “W-Wait a sec!” you pleaded as he rubbed his hard cock against you, “I need more time to -!”

Lucifer didn’t let you finish and rammed himself directly into you, growling as you screamed out. “You’re so tight…” he hissed, “You need to relax or this will be painful for us both!”

Your hands managed to find and grasp onto the table’s edge behind your head as he began to thrust, your body rocking along with his. His fingers dug deep into your thighs as he slowly picked up the pace, groaning as you squeezed him every few seconds. “A-Aah!! Lucifer!!” you cried out as he did the same with your name, shoving harder and deeper as he continued to pound into you.

The heat building within his core is slowly becoming unbearable; he could tell you’re close too and the way your face was making all those lewd expressions isn’t helping him slow down. “Scream for me!” he demanded, “I want everyone to know that you, a lowly former smuggler is now mine to toy with! _Scream out my name!!_ ”

“L-Lucifer!”

“Louder! Make them hear it!”

“ _Luci – **AAH!!**_ ”

“AH SHIT!!” Lucifer cursed as he came as well, releasing thick ropes of cum inside you as you drenched each other. Feeling overwhelmed, you fell limp beneath him as he smirked triumphantly. “That didn’t take quite long,” he snickered, “You were quite easy to break. Guess you needed this so bad after all.”

He then looked towards a closet where Satan had been hiding all along, D.D.D. in hand. “Did you get everything?” the First-Born asked, seeing his brother smirk and hold a thumbs up. You realized what just happened and groaned, hiding your face behind your hands as you blushed furiously. “Oh relax, it’s just our way to ensure you don’t try anything while you’re still here,” Lucifer chuckled, “But if you really don’t want that video uploaded anywhere, then I believe you don’t have a choice but to behave yourself.”

There’s no way you could ever live this down. “Fine, whatever you say…” you agreed dejectedly.


	2. Codename – Don'yoku

“Alright, should be easy enough. Just get in, grab it, and walk out – nobody will even know I was here.”

Mammon then ducked as a guard walked past him, staying silent until he was certain they already left. After re-checking if the coast was clear, he then climbed up a tree and crawled his way into an open window on the second floor; silently dropped to a crouch before sneaking around.

 _‘Should be right here in this room…’_ he mused, secretly surprised that the door was already unlocked. He shrugged it off and made his way to the center of the treasure room for his prize, laying daintily upon a velvet pillow…

...only to find it empty.

“I knew you’d eventually show up.”

Mammon froze as he heard that voice. “Now, now…” Diavolo assured, “I’m not going to punish you for sneaking in this late – that would be Lucifer’s job. I was actually expecting you.” The Demon Prince watched as the Avatar of Greed stood up straight and turned to him. “And what would His Highness want from a red-handed thief like me?” the latter asked, “And you know you could’ve just told my brother to send me here anyway.”

“I didn’t want to involve Lucifer at this time,” Diavolo replied, “In fact, this would be something where your ‘skills’ could actually come in handy. Just hear me out.”

The Second-Born thought about it for a while. “Okay, you got my attention…” he sighed, “What do you want me to do?”

…

Barbatos quietly stood off to the side, watching the Demon Prince hold a discussion with Mammon. “First off, I knew you were after a certain accessory – a ring, to be precise,” Diavolo started, “I take it you know what it is?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” the Avatar of Greed admitted, “There were stories circulating around the Human Realm and Devildom about it – how it is so cursed that if one were to wear it, the victim is granted the ability to see their future cause of death; in return it gets bound to them until they eventually die from whatever they saw.”

“So you thought that you would get some monetary value using that Cursed Ring?” Diavolo snickered, “Or were you planning to wear that yourself?”

Mammon blanched. “I already know I could die anytime if I piss off Lucifer to a certain extent – why should I make it worse?” he replied, looking away shamefully as the Demon Prince laughed. “Why do you even have it anyway?” the Second-Born asked.

Diavolo turned serious. “It was for safekeeping,” he explained, “I had an agreement with certain individuals on the Human Realm to hold onto it to prevent more casualties on their end, but it appears someone managed to steal it before you could.” He suspected it may have been one of the guests he had recently invited for a tour of his castle not too long ago.

He then understood what he was trying to imply. “You want me to find the culprit and steal back the ring?” Mammon asked, “What do I get in return?”

“Whatever you desire,” Diavolo replied, “Do we have a deal, or would you rather pass this to Lucifer so he could handle it?”

…he didn’t have to think twice before giving his answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this!”

Mammon sighed and turned to a worried Lucifer leaning against a wall, arms crossed. “Think of it as a favor,” he explained, “We all know you’re almost always too busy with whatever student council work he keeps giving you on a daily basis, so why not let me handle this for a change?”

“I appreciate you taking the task off my hands, but that’s not what I’m concerned about,” the First-Born sighed, “I know you’d much rather run off and disappear as soon as you got what you wanted, being the scumbag you always are.”

“Can’t you just let me do something different for once without calling me any of the usual nicknames?”

“I can still picture you defying Lord Diavolo despite your agreement to him.”

“It’s not gonna be like that this time – honest!”

“That’s what you said multiple times before.”

“Well this time I mean it!” the Second-Born insisted, huffing a bit out of irritation. “Just give me three days and if I either don’t come home and/or return empty-handed, then you’re entitled to punish me however you like,” he offered, “You could involve Lord Diavolo if you want to.”

Lucifer stroked his chin and he thought about this suggestion. “Three days,” he agreed, “After that, I’ll come for you myself.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just another busy day in the streets of Devildom…

A lone Demon walked down a path, wearing a long trench coat and dark shades under a large hood as he entered a pawnshop. “What can I do you for?” the pawnshop owner behind the barred counter asked. “I’m looking for something,” the Demon stated, showing a picture of the ring, “Do you happen to have this or know anyone that may?”

The pawnshop owner took a look at the picture and shook his head. “I got a bunch of rings being pawned,” he explained, “And if I had this I probably already sold it.”

“Do you keep records of your customers?”

“Always. Why?”

“I need to have a look at them.”

“No can do, buddy – that’s private information.”

“Oh, that’s too bad…” he sighed, “I guess I have to force it outta you.” He then grabbed the pawnshop owner through the bars with one arm and pulled back his hood with the other; took off his shades. “You’re gonna show me those records,” Mammon demanded, “If not, I’m gonna keep smashing your face against these bars until you’re either dead or you fork up the info.”

“You ain’t gonna do shit -”

_CLANG!_

“ _GAH!_ That hurt!”

“That’s just a light warning. Now, give me those records.”

“I-I don’t have it -”

_CLANG!_

“ _GAH!!_ You broke my nose!”

“What was that? You want me to do it harder?” Mammon snickered, readying himself to smash the Demon but stopped as he shakily passed him a large ledger. “Y-You didn’t see this from me,” the pawnshop owner whimpered, “Now please, get what you need to know and leave once you’re done.”

Mammon still has him held through the bars as he flipped through the pages, knowing the information Diavolo provided him was the castle tour date when the ring went missing. He just found a page listing all the customers that visited that day when he heard a click; glared as a gun is aimed at his face. “Like I said earlier, this is private info…” the pawnshop owner snarled, “I ain’t letting you walk out now.”

_BANG!!_

_CLANG! CRACK!!_

Mammon barely managed to dodge the bullet as he pulled the trigger and in the process, pulled the Demon out of reflex that his skull was cracked against the bars before bits and pieces of his flesh dropped onto the counter as the metal sliced through him. “Shouldn’t have tried that,” the Avatar of Greed scolded as he let go; wiped his hand clean before setting the pawnshop on fire to dispose any evidence he was there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mammon slurped up some noodles as he studied the cork board in his room – based on the list he acquired, he crossed out names upon encountering and shaking down the Demons he suspected would have the ring on them; some of them weren’t willing to cooperate, but after a little “coaxing” he’d be lucky if they were willing to give him additional information if that meant he would stop hurting them.

“This is…actually good progress,” Lucifer pointed out, “But something tells me you’re nowhere close to finding the thief yet.” He heard his brother sigh followed by the now-empty cup noodles being tossed to the growing pile behind him. “Wait, how long have you been gorging on those?” he asked incredulously.

“What does it matter…” Mammon whined, “At this rate I might as well just have Lord Diavolo whip my ass until it bleeds for not finding that stupid ring.” Lucifer huffed and studied the cork board himself – and then saw a particular pattern. “I don’t know how you’ve not yet noticed this, but it looks like some are hinting to one specific low-ranking Demon,” he pointed out, grabbing his brother’s attention.

The Second-Born stood next to his brother as he looked as well – apparently they were actually acquaintances of one of the lower rank Demons that was not yet crossed off his list. Quotes like “he was with us when he bought it” and “he kept trying to lower the price” were scribbled as messy notes in Mammon’s handwriting when he interrogated them. Without saying another word, Mammon grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

…

Finding him wasn’t hard – he was one of the newer students that recently joined RAD, which made sense as he was one of the visitors at Lord Diavolo’s last castle tour. “Hey kid, got a minute?” he called out, scowling as said Demon suddenly bolted upon seeing him; started running after and soon caught up within minutes, pinning the student under him. “I-I know what you’re looking for!” the student admitted, “But I don’t have it on me! I didn’t wanna steal but I was made to!”

“Who did?!” Mammon demanded, using his D.D.D. to record him frantically ratting out names before bursting into tears. “I didn’t want any part in this – so let me go!” the student demanded. The Avatar of Greed helped him up but still had him in a firm grip. “Stealing from the Demon Prince is grounds for immediate execution,” he explained, “But since you cooperated, he’ll probably take it easy on you – I can’t guarantee that, though.”

As he watched the student get hauled away by a couple of burly Great Demons, he replayed the recording and growled as he recognized the names that were blurted out. “Lord Diavolo is not gonna like this…” he snarled. He decided it’s best not to go unprepared and headed back home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diavolo and Barbatos were already at the House of Lamentation by the time Mammon returned, talking to Lucifer. After letting them listen to the recording, Lucifer and Barbatos backed away slightly as the Demon Prince let out a low growl. “Should’ve known this would involve one of these gangs,” he snarled, “And they’re using students as scapegoats.”

“I have an idea on where their hideout is,” Mammon explained, “But it ain’t gonna be a walk in the park – I may need a little more time to plan this out.” As if he already predicted, Barbatos then brought out a small suitcase and opened it to reveal a couple of gadgets.

\- X-ray vision glasses – looking like ordinary sunglasses at first, but a hidden button will allow the user to see the contents of most opaque objects  
\- Poison needle cuff bracelet – holding at least 100 acupuncture needles tipped with a lethal poison that would kill any victim almost instantly

“Just try not to hit yourself instead,” Lucifer snickered, seeing Mammon roll his eyes as he slipped on the bracelet and donned the sunglasses. “Good luck,” Barbatos muttered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Hey boss! Are you sure this is the Cursed Ring those Humans were talking about? It looks pretty ordinary to me.”  
“Wanna put it on and find out?”  
“…no, I’m good.”_

Mammon quietly peeked around a corner as he listened to some Demons talking among themselves; he noticed the ring being hung from a necklace worn by who he assumed to be the leader. He then hid himself and took a few deep breaths before casually walking towards them, held his hands up as they all aimed their guns towards him. “Easy guys, I’m a new recruit!” the Second-Born fibbed.

“New recruit? But I ain’t got anyone in initiation recently,” the Demon gang leader replied, “So who sent you?”

Mammon responded with a name they’re all familiar with, claiming that not long after he was told to meet up that he heard their right-hand guy was suddenly caught by the authorities. “Of course he is,” the Demon gang leader sighed, “Must’ve been when he was recognized for not having a mask on during the last bank robbery.”

As soon as their guns were lowered on command, Mammon was then asked a few more questions as part of an “interview” – he managed to answer everything correctly and shook hands with the Demon gang leader before being invited into their hideout. “We don’t always get new recruits these days,” the Demon gang leader explained, “So excuse us for being on our toes back there.”

Unbeknownst to them, the gang’s right-hand Demon was actually in a dumpster a few miles away – Mammon caught him during a smoke break about an hour earlier and after getting all the required information, snapped his neck and hid his lifeless body among the trash before anyone would notice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night…

Mammon slowly opened his eyes and sat up quietly, surveying the sleeping lesser Demons in the bedroom he’s in. He then quietly padded around and inserted a needle or two into their necks; had to muffle some as they were suddenly alert of the situation before taking them out as well.

He then quietly snuck out of the room before sneaking down a hall towards a storage room. Based on the orientation he was provided earlier, he watched as the Demon gang leader took the ring off his necklace and dumped it into a box containing similar-looking rings of different shapes and sizes before having a couple of team members run their hands through to mix them up.

 _'G_ _old-plated brass rings,’_ he mused, _‘But the ring I’m looking for is pure gold.’_ Activating his sunglasses, he scanned his surroundings and smirked; walked to one of the crates and opened it to find neodymium magnets. Grabbing the largest he could find, he then held it over the rings and watched as they began to separate.

 _'B_ _ingo…_ _’_ he mentally cheered, picking up the one ring not attracted to the magnet, _‘I’ll just take this and -’_

“I knew there was something fishy about you.”

Mammon’s eyes widened as he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head. “Hand it over,” the Demon gang leader ordered, smirking as the Second-Born complied before bashing him with his elbow; pinned him by the neck with his boot. “You thought I wouldn’t recognize you, _Mammon?_ ” the Demon gang leader snickered, “I gotta hand it to you, you’re pretty gutsy pretending to be a newbie.”

“And you left yourself wide open!” Mammon exclaimed, grabbing and twisting the Demon gang leader’s ankle to make him trip. He then saw the ring fly out of his hand as he fell and moved to catch it, hand outstretched – only to have it slip directly onto his ring finger.

_“End of the line, kid. I’ll tell your brothers the bad news.”  
BANG!!_

Mammon gasped as he snapped out of that vision. “Ah shit, _no!_ ” he whimpered, frantically trying to pull the Cursed Ring off his finger but knowing it’s futile as it’s already bound to him.

“Heh, saw how you were gonna die then?” the Demon gang leader snickered, pointing the gun between his eyes. Mammon gulped as he realized this was the exact vision he saw. “End of the line, kid. I’ll tell your brothers the bad news,” the former added. With tears in his eyes, Mammon closed them as he braced for the bullet to end him.

_“Dodge left! NOW!!”_

The Second-Born snapped his eyes open as he heard a voice; quickly rolled away just as the trigger was pulled. _“What are you waiting for? Run!!”_ the voice added. He quickly scrambled to his feet as more shots were fired, yelping as one of the bullets managed to pierce his side as he fled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He found himself in some kind of warehouse before collapsing in a hidden spot. “Shit…” he hissed, holding a hand over his bleeding side, “Please tell me it didn’t hit something important…”

_“No, you’re good – the bullet just grazed you.”_

“Who said that?!”

_“Wait, you can actually hear me?”_

“How else did I escape that fucker? You told me to!”

He then noticed the Cursed Ring glow a bit before looking up as you materialized before him – at first glance, you could be mistaken for a Djinn as you wore nothing but revealing clothing with gold trim on the edges. “You did hear me,” you gasped, “Not only that, but you’re looking at me right now!”

Mammon looked as surprised as you are. “Wait a second,” he panted, wincing as his side throbbed painfully, “What’s a human doing inside this ring?”

You sighed and knelt before him, muttered a few Latin words you’re familiar with and watched as his side healed. “My name is [y/n],” you replied, “And long story short, I managed to anger some Witches back home and they trapped my body and soul in this ring. The vision you saw is what I had seen the moment the ring was slipped on, but I had no way of preventing the previous wearers’ untimely deaths…until now.”

“Probably because they were all humans and can’t see or hear Souls,” Mammon pointed out, “I’m a Demon, so that should answer your upcoming question.” He was about to say something but it slipped his thoughts as he heard the Demon gang leader barge in, yelling in frustration. “You ain’t getting away from me!” he heard, “Once I get that ring back, I’m gonna make sure you suffer so much you’d wish I’d kill you already!”

The Demon gang leader then fell silent as he noticed a fresh trail of blood leading up to a stack of crates; smirked as he followed it. “I got you now, kid…” he snickered, suddenly turning around a corner and aiming his gun at…nothing. “Where the fuck -!”

“Peek-a-boo.”

_BANG BANG!!_

Mammon successfully dodged it and without hesitation, implanted a needle into the Demon gang leader’s nape. “End of the line, asshole…” the Second-Born breathed, snickering as he watched the assailant try to move but realize he’s paralyzed from the neck down. “This needle is already tipped with the most lethal poison you could think of,” the Avatar of Greed explained, “But I decided to add a little ‘bonus’ to it.”

He explained that he had hit a vital spot located in his spine – that will cause blood to rush up to his head but it wouldn’t flow back down; he will then bleed out his mouth, nose, ears, as well as his eyes. “Either that, or the poison gets you first…” Mammon finished, pulling the needle out before casually walking away. He could hear faint groans and grunts followed by a distinct thud once he exited the underground warehouse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diavolo sighed once Mammon explained he couldn’t take the ring off his finger. “It wasn’t on purpose – it just slipped on when I tried to catch it!” the Avatar of Greed explained as Lucifer glared at him, “MC, tell them!”

“Who’s MC?” the Avatar of Pride asked, taken aback as you appeared before them. “They had their body and soul sealed into this ring due to pissing off some Witches,” Mammon explained, “And I hate to admit this, but they actually saved my ass back there.” You nodded and proceeded to explain what you had already told Mammon earlier tonight.

“The ring is still bound to you even though they technically saved you from your impending death?” Barbatos asked, looking concerned as Mammon proved it by trying – once again – to take the ring off himself. “I guess there’s no other choice but to let him keep it,” Diavolo stated. Lucifer stared at Diavolo with bewilderment. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, “I thought you expected him to bring it back, as you requested.”

“Lucifer, he’s already proven to us _twice_ that the ring wouldn’t come off,” the Demon Prince explained, chuckling before he continued, “Besides, it’s just one ring – it’s not like I’m going to miss it. It’ll also save me the trouble of accidentally putting it on myself.”

Lucifer realized he does have a point; eventually agreed to let Mammon keep the Cursed Ring until the day it finally comes off on its own – which he secretly doubts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few weeks later…

Your new life being bound to Mammon didn’t seem so bad – at first.

Since you’re technically not able to leave him alone, you ended up witnessing first-hand all his antics and laughing as his money-making plans ultimately fail due to his stupidity. The advantage is that you were still able to warn him of any impending danger and it never failed him, causing the two of you to slowly get closer as time passed.

One late night, Mammon woke up from his sleep to see you out of your ring and staring into nothing; you looked like you were deep in thought. “Can’t sleep, MC?” he asked, seeing you turn to him. “You think I’ll be trapped like this forever?” you asked, “I mean, it’s been decades since I was sealed in, but what if…”

You trailed off as a lone tear dripped down your cheek. Mammon sat up and wiped it away with his thumb. “You’re afraid of being set free since it’s been so long,” he pointed out. You nodded, then added that you weren’t even sure if your family and friends back in the Human Realm are still around long after you were gone. “Did they forget about me?” you asked, “Did they move on? Do they even remember -”

“Ssh…” he whispered, pulling you into a hug. You already knew he slept in the nude but the feeling of being held against his bare chest still brought a blush to your cheeks; you noticed he’s blushing as well. “I honestly don’t know if I wanna let you go when you’re finally freed,” he admitted, “I’ve been thinking about it, and...a-and…”

You cut him off by kissing him directly on his lips, shocking him. “I-I’m sorry…” you whimpered as you pulled and looked away. He sighed and pulled you back; held you close as he kissed back passionately. He found himself unable to stop as he deepened the kiss, gently nipping your lip to gain access into your mouth and twisting his tongue around yours. “You wanna know why I’m the Avatar of Greed?” he purred.

…

“H-Hah...aah…” you moaned as he fingered you while sucking hard on a sensitive spot on your neck, smirking as you squirmed beneath him. He then curled his fingers and snickered as you cried out his name, hitting a certain spot inside you as he kept going. “I need more…” he growled, holding your legs apart as he lined up his aching cock against your entrance.

You whimpered as he began to slide himself in, his size slowly stretching you. “T-Try to relax…” he snarled, groaning as your inner walls tightened around him. He then kissed away your tears as he gave you time to adjust. Once you nodded, he slowly began to thrust in and out of you until you found a pace you’re both comfortable with. “Y-You’re actually...my first,” he admitted, groaning as you pulsed around him, “Damn it, you feel so good around me!”

He had your arms pinned above your head with one of his hands while the other held onto your hip; his thrusts were slowly becoming harder and faster. “D-Don’t stop!” you begged, moaning as he went deeper. “I can’t even if I want to!” he replied, his groans pairing with your moans as he felt himself getting close. “F-Fuck!!” he growled, “I’m gonna – _GAH!!_ ”

One final thrust was all it took and he emptied himself inside of you, breathing shakily as your orgasm helped milk him dry. He was about to pull out of you when you both noticed your ring glowing brightly on his finger.

_Shatter!_

You and Mammon gasped as the ring suddenly broke into little pieces before dissolving into nothing. “The ring’s gone!” he finally spoke, both of you sharing a smile. “You broke the spell…” you giggled, “You’ve set me free!”

He pulled you into a warm hug before laying down, not bothering to pull himself out of you as you snuggled. “I guess you have a different kind of bond now,” he chucked, “And it’s only to me.”

After one final kiss for the night, you both drifted back to sleep.

Maybe being bound to a Demon wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Codename – Senbō

_'Alright, you got this. You got this!'_

Leviathan nervously clutched his poster before smiling shyly, walking up to your booth. The moment he heard that you were coming to visit Devildom to attend a con, he practically begged Lucifer to let him skip classes for a day just so he could meet you.

 _'The actual VA for [one of his favorite anime] is actually here! I can't miss this!'_ he thought excitedly. You looked up and flashed him a sweet smile, giggling as he immediately turned red. "Nice to see there's another fan here," you giggled, "I'm fairly new, so I thought I wouldn't be recognized yet."

"I'm sure you will be eventually," he assured, "Just keep doing what you do – you're amazing!"

_BANG BANG!!_   
_SHRIEK!!_

The sudden sound of gunshots initially made Leviathan freeze on the spot before he vaulted over your kiosk, shielding you from the attacker. Within minutes the perpetrators were apprehended but the rest of the con had to be canceled due to injuries and casualties. "D-Does this normally happen?" you asked, seeing him shake his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“At least you weren’t harmed.”

Lucifer turned his gaze away from his study’s window and looked at you and Leviathan sitting before his desk. “Although, normally in cases like these all Human visitors would be sent back to their respective realm for their own safety – why didn’t that happen?” he asked.

“The one who organized the event was severely injured during the incident,” you replied, “So until then I guess I’m stuck here.” You also noticed Leviathan is keeping his distance but still has a slight blush on his face – you’re pretty sure it’s because you’re currently in his presence and he’s trying his hardest not to geek out.

“Waiting for said event organizer to recover may take some time,” Lucifer sighed, “And letting you stay here with my brothers doesn’t seem like a great idea, to be honest.” He crossed his arms and stroked his chin as he mentally went through possible alternatives. “How secure do you believe your hotel is?”

“Guards are on patrol 24/7 and there are cameras covering a 360 degree wide angle so nothing gets missed,” Leviathan answered before you could, “Each room is also equipped with a panic button in the event of any emergency that relays directly to the front desk; authorities are known to arrive under a minute once that happens.”

You and Lucifer looked at him once he finished, one showing concern that he knows about the security protocols and the other actually impressed by this. “I’ve booked a room in that hotel before,” the Otaku explained, “Usually when there’s gonna be con that will last days or even a week.”

The First Born thought for a while and came up with a solution. “Let me run this over with Diavolo first,” he suggested.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You raised an eyebrow as you watched Leviathan set up his room – not only did he bring a laptop, but he also brought some Ruri-chan figurines and is currently setting them on a nearby bedside table; he also has a Ruri-chan Dakimakura pillow as well as multiple games for his gaming console that he also brought along. _‘And he’s supposed to be protecting me?’_ you thought.

Not only that, but upon Lord Diavolo’s request your room has been moved to a different floor and Leviathan’s room is connected to yours via a sliding door. At first you were skeptical about having a connecting suite with him, but pushed that thought aside when you were each given a key copy for said door. “I won’t barge into your room for no reason just as you won’t,” he assured earlier, smiling when that puts you further at ease.

“Hey, MC?” he asked when he finally noticed you leaning against the sliding door, “You wanna head downstairs to grab a bite? I heard they’re serving anime-themed dinner in honor of the con.”

You were about to suggest the same thing as you were also hungry.

…

The two of you sat in awkward silence while you waited for the food to arrive – or rather, you noticed him being a little fidgety while darting glances around the room. “Would you stop doing that?” you hissed, “You’re not only making me uncomfortable but others as well.”

He sighed and looked down at himself. “I’m not used to being in crowded locations,” he admitted, “But I also can’t disobey my brother’s orders. I’ll try to keep my anxiety low-key for now.” You loosened up and gently placed your hand over his, seeing him jump a little. “Deep breaths,” you instructed, “Breathe in, and breathe out. Close your eyes and picture yourself in a bubble where nobody could reach you.”

He nodded and followed your instructions, feeling himself calm down as he repeated a few times. “Thanks, MC…” he whispered, seeing you let go of his hand when your food finally arrived. You couldn’t help but giggle as he quickly snapped a few pictures with his D.D.D. while commenting on the presentation at the same time.

Occasionally a few other patrons would come over to your table and ask for an autograph the moment they recognized you; some even asked for selfies to commemorate the moment. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched you interact with those Demons, but quickly made himself appear distracted with his phone whenever you looked at him; at some point he even managed to sneak a candid picture of yourself without you noticing.

_‘This better not be a dream!’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Goodnight, Leviathan.”

He nodded and watched you slide the door closed before locking it; went back to playing a game on his handheld console. He would then peek at his laptop occasionally – one of the windows showed an active feed via a camera he had placed in your room, with your permission of course. He did look away the moment he realized you were about to change into your pajamas, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

“You’re not peeking, are you?” you asked, “I know I agreed to let you put a camera in here, but -”

“Just tell me when you’re done changing so I can bring the window back up,” he replied, hearing you giggle a bit. He couldn’t help himself and snuck a peek anyway, catching you in your underwear for a few seconds. _‘No! Bad Levi, bad!’_ he scolded himself, minimizing the window for real this time.

A few gentle knocks on the sliding door gave him the signal that you’re done, allowing him to pull the camera feed back up. However, even seeing you in your pajamas made him feel strange on the inside. He shook his head and tried to focus on his game, but with your image stuck in his head he didn’t realize he had already lost the level he was on until seconds later. “Screw this,” he muttered, turning off his game console before pulling up an anime to watch on his laptop while keeping the camera feed active in a separate window.

…

A few hours had passed – he could see you sleeping peacefully in your bed using the camera’s night vision mode, hugging a pillow. He sighed and part of him wished he was there to hold you close rather than being in a separate room. Glancing at his laptop clock, he noticed it’s already past 2am. _‘I guess I could try and get some sleep,’_ he thought, _‘Who knew bodyguard duty was a pain.’_

He quickly changed into his pajamas and flopped into bed; turned off the bedside lamp before slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

…

_Click...click..._

Orange eyes snapped open and Leviathan sat up, immediately rushing to his laptop to check on you. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he walked over to the window and opened it; stuck his head out and checked around but also found nothing. He closed the window and then walked over to his room’s door, peeking through the peephole and seeing only an empty hallway -

“Levi!!”

He ran over to the sliding door as you screamed, eyes widening as he heard a commotion on your end. He fumbled for a few moments getting his key before finally unlocking and opening it, seeing you trying to fight off an intruder. “Get away from them!” he demanded, lunging forward and barely managing to tear the Demon away from you. “Bathroom! Lock yourself in!!” he yelled, seeing you bolt immediately before yelping as the intruder tripped him.

After about a minute of struggling with a few punches and kicks being delivered, Leviathan saw security rush in and apprehend the intruder before escorting him out of the room. He then got up and knocked on the bathroom door, looking surprised as you hugged him the second you opened it. “Hey, hey – it’s okay now,” he assured, hugging you back, “You’re safe.”

He looked around the bathroom and noticed you had pressed the panic button located next to the mirror. He then watched as a hotel employee inspected and changed the room door lock and gave you a new key before leaving for the night. “If it’s not too much to ask, mind staying in my room for tonight?” you requested.

After what had transpired, he couldn’t refuse the offer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s the final day of the con…

Leviathan checked himself out in the mirror as he looked over his cosplay, making a few adjustments where needed. “Ready to go?” he heard you ask. He turned towards you to answer but was rendered speechless as he noticed your cosplay of the very same character you voiced. “I-I…y-you…I mean…” he finally spoke, still unable to form complete sentences as he stuttered.

You giggled and walked up to him, adjusting parts of his costume while he tried to calm himself. “We’ll be a bit early if we go now,” you mentioned, “So I guess we’ll have some time to spare after I’m done setting up my booth. You okay with that?”

He nodded, personally swearing to never leave your side until you’re clear to head back home. However, upon arriving at the venue you both noticed the place seems a bit emptier than usual – normally there would be some event organizers or other actors / actresses going about, but today there’s hardly anyone available. “They’re probably still wary after what happened on Day 1,” Leviathan suggested, “And if this were like the anime I recently watched, what happened the first time may repeat itself on the last – we just have to be careful.”

You agreed and walked over to your booth, setting it up with his help. After you were done, you both decided to grab a few snacks while waiting for the con to start. “Hey, MC?” he spoke, “I’m gonna run over to the bathroom real quick. Stay right where you are and holler if you need me – you got my phone number.”

He smiled as you nodded in agreement before he walked off; returned a few minutes later – but then realized you weren’t there anymore. He figured you must’ve gone to your booth, but upon arriving at said location his heart sank to his gut. _‘Oh no, where are they?!’_ he thought, panicking slightly.

The venue isn’t even crowded yet and he rushed to every possible location where you would be – but no matter where he searched, he couldn’t find you; it’s as though you had just vanished into thin air. He then tried to contact your D.D.D. but it just kept ringing before the usual automated message of your phone “either being outside of coverage area or switched off” played out.

“This can’t be happening!” he muttered, dialing again, “Come on, pick up!”

He rushed outside the venue and quickly scanned his surroundings – and then he saw it. A piece of your cosplay laying on the ground next to some tire marks. “Shit…” he hissed, “Shit, shit, shit! Lucifer’s gonna kill me…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How did that even happen? In a _near-empty_ convention venue as well?!”

“I’m sorry!! I just took my eyes off of them for a few minutes and they were just gone!”

Lucifer huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Did you at least ask anyone available at the time about what those kidnappers looked like?” he then asked, scowling as his brother shook his head. “Levi, what am I going to do with you…” he snarled.

“Guys!” Mammon called out as he rushed into the First Born’s study, “Someone left this at the door!”

He threw down a tattered-looking Manila envelope which suspiciously also had a few drops of dried blood on it. Fearing the worst, Lucifer tore it open and they all gasped at the content that fell out of it. There were photos of you bound and gagged to a chair, bruised and beaten up; some were taken at different angles showing a few bleeding cuts as well. The final photo had you looking directly at the camera with a mix of anger and fear in your [color] eyes.

“It’s all my fault…” Leviathan muttered, “If only I hadn’t -”

“Enough with the self-blame already!” Mammon scolded. Lucifer flipped the photo and noticed a message scrawled on the back in near-ineligible penmanship. “It’s an address,” he noted, “Whoever sent this was expecting someone to drop by – looks like we’re dealing with a ransom.”

“Fuck that!” Mammon retorted, “Why ask for a ransom? It’s just a stupid human -!”

_SLAP!_

“Do **not** call MC “stupid”!” the Third-Born snarled, “They’re the greatest VA in existence! And I don’t care what you guys think – I’m gonna head over there and beat up those assholes for hurting them; _alone if I have to!!_ ”

“I figured you’d say that,” Lucifer calmly noted, “That’s why I had requested Diavolo and Barbatos to prepare something should this situation arise.” He then walked over to a cabinet and brought out a box, opened it and smirked at the astonishment in his younger brother’s eyes. “I’m assuming you played games where the main character is a spy or a secret agent,” the First-Born added, “Well now you actually get to play the part yourself.”

\- Decoder Watch – a functioning diving watch which also contains a digital decoder and laser beam cutter  
\- Sonic Agitator Ring – looks like an ordinary silver ring, but could easily shatter bulletproof glass with a simple twist

“Do whatever it takes to bring them back,” Lucifer demanded, “And don’t even think of coming home without them.”

As if Leviathan had any other choice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Upon inputting the address into his phone’s GPS, Leviathan found himself in the middle of nowhere. Along with him is a briefcase filled with stacks of Grimm that were to be exchanged for your ransom – both he and Lucifer had to stop Mammon from trying to steal some prior to his departure.

“This is the right place,” the Otaku muttered as he checked the map again, “But I don’t see anything.”

Just then he felt the ground shift and he jumped back, seeing a hidden elevator rise up from where he was standing seconds ago. “Heh, they did send someone after all…” a Lesser Demon snickered as he eyed Leviathan, “Come on in, we’ve been expecting you.”

…

Leviathan couldn’t help but notice that the elevator is taking a while to reach the bottom. _‘How deep are we even going?’_ he thought, his question immediately answered when they finally stepped out – the first thing he noticed were sharks swimming past thick glass walls. “There’s nothing to worry about,” the Lesser Demon assured, “We ain’t had a leak since the Boss had this place built!”

The Third-Born had to suppress his envy for that brief moment – how he wished he had an underwater base like this. _‘Lucifer probably won’t approve, though…’_ he thought. He then shifted his focus back to reality as he was led into another room. “MC!” he cried out, hissing slightly as he was held back by two other Lesser Demons.

You slowly looked up at him, showing you’re exhausted but otherwise still alive; parts of your cosplay were either ripped up or missing as signs that you had put up a struggle. “Show us the cash, and we’ll let the cutie go,” a Greater Demon spoke up as he walked in, “But any funny business and you’ll be taking them home in a body bag.”

Leviathan let them snatch the briefcase from his hands and open it on a nearby table. _‘Alright…’_ he mentally noted, _‘Three Lesser Demons; one Greater Demon. Two of them keeping an eye on me and one counting the cash. This should be easy.’_

“Got the full amount right here, Boss!” the Lesser Demon counting the money announced. “Y-Yeah,” the Otaku agreed, “You got what you wanted – now let MC go.” He shrunk back slightly as the Greater Demon guffawed. “Even as a Demon yourself, you seem to forget that we don’t always keep promises,” the latter stated. You whimpered as he grabbed your neck, threatening to snap it as he squeezed. “Say goodbye to this cutie…” he muttered.

_‘Now!’_

Leviathan suddenly delivered a low kick to one of the Lesser Demons before using his tail to trip the other as his Demon Form emerged; he then lunged at the third and deadlifted him, throwing him directly at the Greater Demon to move him away from you. “Hold still,” he then demanded as he used his watch’s laser beam to cut you free from the ropes binding your wrists behind you.

“Come on!!” he yelled out as he grabbed your hand and ran out with you just as the Demons slowly got up. “Get them!” he heard the Greater Demon snarl, not looking back as the rest of them started to chase you through a narrow corridor. Leviathan then noticed a towering-yet-unsteady metal shelf and quickly pulled you behind him; grunted as he pulled the shelf down to create a temporary barricade.

Buying some time, he continued to drag you along and you both soon found yourselves in a docking station. “Let’s steal one of those!” you suggested, pointing towards an idle mini submarine; frowned in confusion as he shook his head. “I may have operated some in a game but I don’t know if it applies to the real thing!” he admitted. After glancing around for alternatives, he then had an idea.

…

“Where the fuck did they go?!”

_WHOOSH!!_

“You gotta be fucking kidding -! _**AFTER THEM!!**_ ”

The Lesser Demons wasted no time and got into the remaining mini submarines to chase after one that’s already speeding away, leaving the Greater Demon glaring out the glass walls. His expression then turned into shock as he watched all the mini submarines suddenly explode, burnt debris slowly sinking towards the sea bed.

Leviathan whistled from behind him; mockingly smiled and waved along with you before slipping mini rebreathers into your mouths and jumping down an open hatch, slamming it shut as you both splashed into the water. “You son of a -!” you heard the Greater Demon shout as you both swam away, knowing you only have a few minutes minutes before the oxygen gets used up. Luckily you didn’t have to put in much effort as Leviathan used his Demon Form to pull you both to the surface, his serpentine tail assisting him.

Meanwhile, the Greater Demon growled and snarled as he tried to figure out the code that’s keeping the hatch locked – prior to your escape, Leviathan used the decoder to initially unlock it before changing the code himself. He then heard and felt an explosion as one of the Otaku’s makeshift bombs suddenly went off, forcing him to fall flat on his ass from the shockwave.

_“Hull breach! Evacuate immediately!”_

“Fuck it!” the Greater Demon cursed as he abandoned the hatch door and ran straight for the room holding the diving suits – only to see that the bulletproof glass helmets have been shattered to tiny pieces thanks to Leviathan’s Sonic Agitator Ring, rendering them useless. “Fuck me…” he quietly muttered.

…

_Splash!!_

_Gasp! Cough cough! Sputter!_

“It’s okay, I got you!” Leviathan assured as he pulled you up, collapsing backwards as you plopped onto him. Your mini rebreathers ran out of oxygen faster than you both anticipated, but fortunately you were already quite close to the surface as your lungs slowly began to burn.

As you both lay panting on the ground, a familiar _whoosh_ overhead caused him to look up; smiled and laughed as he saw Lucifer and Mammon hovering overhead. “Came to pick us up?” the Otaku joked.

…

Wrapped in towels, you and Leviathan sat before a warm fireplace while the eldest brother talked to hotel staff over the phone about sending your stuff over to the House of Lamentation. “Too bad they didn’t want to reschedule the final day for the con,” you sighed, “But given the situation and what happened on the first day, I understand why.”

“I don’t care about that right now anyway,” Leviathan responded, “What really matters is that you’re alive and safe. I can’t imagine myself watching the rest of that series if your character will be voiced by someone else.”

You were about to say something when Lucifer walked over, handing you both steaming cups of hot chocolate to warm you up further. “Your belongings will be sent over shortly,” he explained, “I’ve also asked Asmo to run a warm bath – head over to his bathroom once you’re able.”

You nodded and thanked him before sipping your drink, the warm fluid feeling heavenly flowing down your throat. The First-Born then mumbled about needing to handle something else before promptly leaving the room. You and Leviathan sat in comfortable silence, ignoring the muffled banter of the other brothers in the background. “Would you like to join me in the bath?” you offered, “I won’t say anything to Lucifer.”

_‘Leviathan.exe has stopped working! Please restart program!’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You giggled and splashed around a bit, sighing as you enjoyed the warm water mixed with the relaxing scent of roses. Leviathan sat on the opposite side, still blushing slightly from earlier. _‘I’m actually sharing a bath with MC…’_ was the one thought that kept repeating in his head.

“Hey, Levi?” you asked, “Could you help wash my back please?”

“Huh? O-Oh yeah, sure…” he replied, slowly moving close before taking the loofah from you. As he gently scrubbed, he couldn’t help noticing how soft your skin really is – and before he realized his fingers were gently stroking your back, causing you to giggle a bit.

“I-I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

He sighed in relief and continued to wash you; agreed when you offered to return the favor. “You know…” you muttered, “I really want to thank you for saving me, but I don’t know what you’d like.” You noticed him tense up slightly when you said that – and almost immediately you knew what his answer would be. “Could you turn around, please?” you asked.

He did and visibly froze when you quickly pecked his lips. You then pulled away to apologize but instead he pulled you back; deepened the kiss as you simultaneously closed your eyes. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, “I won’t force you if this isn’t what you wanted.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m all yours, Levi…” you purred.

…

“…a-ah…fuck…”

You clutched the bathtub edge as he slowly slid himself in, enticing a loud moan out of you. “K-Keep it down,” he whispered, letting out a grunt himself as he felt you squeeze around his cock. “You’re so tight…” he hissed, “At least the water’s helping me a bit – just a little more, okay?”

You nodded and felt him shove further, feeling his balls finally touch as he slid his entire length into you. “Okay, here goes…” he panted, pulling back slightly before thrusting back in. “Aah...L-Levi…” you whimpered, seeing him smirk as you now sound like you came out of a hentai.

Eyes rolling back, you couldn’t help but moan and scream as he slowly picked up the pace; water rippled around you and even sloshed out of the bathtub the harder he moved. He then leaned close and locked you both in a passionate kiss before thrusting faster, your moans getting replaced by ecstatic screams as he pounded into you.

At this point he’s aware that one or more of his brothers probably heard you, but he couldn’t stop and he no longer cares. “Louder!” he demanded, “Let them hear your beautiful voice!”

He smirked as you did as he requested, moaning and screaming so loud he could almost picture Asmodeus being jealous if he were in the bathroom right now. Grabbing you by the hips, he continued to thrust hard and fast making you bounce slightly each time. “L-Levi, you’re gonna make me come!!” you whimpered.

“Then let’s come together!” he growled, thrusting a few more times before finally releasing himself inside you while you drenched him back. After what felt like an eternity, you both slowly slid back into the water to catch your breath; jumped slightly as you heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you both done in there?” Asmodeus called from behind the door, “You woke me up from my beauty nap!”

You and Leviathan laughed before sharing a quick kiss; stepped out of the bathtub together while the water drained away. “Also, how dare you have fun without involving me…” the Avatar of Lust whined. “Sorry – Normies not allowed,” the Third-Born retorted as he smirked, leaving the Fifth-Born dumbfounded as he watched the two of you head into his room for the night.

You decided to have a talk with the event organizer tomorrow to see if you could extend your stay in Devildom for a while longer.


	4. Codename – Ikari

Satan snuck through the desolate abandoned temple, dried leaves and twigs cracking underneath him. The stone walls are riddled with vines and fungus of varying shades and colors; the faint odor of mildew tickling his nostrils. _‘This has to be it,’_ he thought, _‘According to research, the long-lost Aztec treasure should be in here.’_

He stopped as he eyed a suspicious-looking corridor. Picking up a small rock, he threw it across the faint light shining through the gap.

_SHING!!_

“Of course there are traps…” he muttered as several rusty spears shot out of the walls before slowly sliding back in; some of them had old, dusty skills impaled on them. Figuring it would take some time for this trap to reset, he used the opportunity to dash through before coming to another abrupt halt.

“Sh-Shit!!” he hissed under his breath as he teetered over the edge, barely managing to pull himself back from almost falling into a darkened abyss below. He scanned his surroundings and noticed one of the walls had a crumbling ledge. “Please don’t crack…” he mumbled as he pressed himself against the wall and slowly inched his way along the ledge, his heart stopping momentarily as part of it crumbled beneath him.

He eventually made it to the other side and smirked as he eyed the prize before him – a lone golden figurine of a dragon in mid-flight stood perched on a pedestal in the center of the room. He was about to grab it but stopped himself, remembering there is one more trap to deal with. He looked around and found a rock that he hopefully assumed is the same weight as the figurine; steadying himself, he held the rock in one hand while preparing the other to grab the treasure in one swift motion.

“Gotcha…” he snickered triumphantly as he grabbed the golden figurine in his hand, the rock taking its place. He then turned to walk away when he heard a faint _scrape_ behind him; his eyes widened as he watched the rock sink down as it was actually slightly heavier than he thought. “Fuck!!” he cried out, sprinting away as the temple began to collapse around him.

Instead of going back the way he came in, he ran down another corridor and felt his heart race as he dodged spikes and arrows shooting out and _whooshing_ past him. He barely made it outside as the temple crumbled into debris behind him; held up his prize and -

“Satan, dinner is ready!”

Said Avatar of Wrath looked up, half-scowling as he was interrupted from reading an interesting book. He then sighed and slipped in a bookmark before getting off his couch; stepped out of his room. _‘If only I get to do something as adventurous as that…’_ he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And…this should be all of them.”

The Avatar of Wrath muttered to himself as he added one more book to a slightly-leaning tower he’s carefully balancing in one of his arms before walking over to a desk, smiling as he nodded to the librarian. There was no need to exchange words as he’s considered a regular at the Royal Library. He was then on his way back home when he heard a faint sound.

_Mew…_

He paused and glanced around, searching for the source of the meowing. He then decided that perhaps he was just hearing things and was about to keep walking when he heard it again.

_Mew…mew…_

This time he was able to follow the sound to a nearby alley – worn and rusted trash cans piled with waste deterred him from proceeding further at first, but then he caught a glimpse of a tiny ball of fur curled up under a torn and tattered cardboard box. “Well, hello…” he cooed as he crouched close, setting his book bag down beside him; smiled as the kitten looked up. “Are you lost, little one?” he asked, carefully picking up the kitten and noticing it has a collar but no name tag; looked tiny and malnourished. “A stray?” he muttered, “You’ve been out here for who knows how long, haven’t you?”

The kitten mewed in response – and that was all it took for Satan to make his decision.

…

“Absolutely not. The last time I allowed you to have a cat, you went overboard and the house was filled in a matter of weeks!”

“But Lucifer,” Satan protested, “I couldn’t leave this little one behind. They’re cold, starving, and I haven’t seen their mother or any siblings around!”

The First-Born sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the Fourth-Born held his book bag against his chest – the latter planned to sneak to his room upon coming home, but the sound of muffled mewing got him caught in the hallways as the former just happened to step out of a nearby room.

The little kitten peeked out and mewed, bright eyes darting between the brothers. Lucifer gently picked it up and was about to scold Satan for how dirty and matted its fur looked when something caught his eye. “I don’t recognize this symbol…” he muttered, carefully moving some fur so Satan could see it as well, “It doesn’t appear to be in either Angelic or Demonic language either. Did you not notice this?”

Satan carefully unbuckled the collar for a closer look while his brother still held the kitten. “It might be a family-related crest for its owner,” the Avatar of Wrath suggested, “I could try looking it up, but that means I have to hold onto the little one until I get an answer.”

Lucifer knew he was right. “Fine,” the eldest sighed, “But if I see another kitten in this house besides this one, I’ll make sure to have them sent to the nearest shelter – with or without your consent.”

…

_Splash! Mew!!_

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Satan cooed, rinsing shampoo out of the kitten’s fur; wrapped them in a fluffy towel before heading out of the bathroom and into his room. He then plugged in a hairdryer after setting the kitten down on a table and began drying its fur, chuckling as its little front paws reached up as though trying to stop the rapid flow of air.

After brushing its fur, he then carefully cradled it in the crook of his arm and walked to one of his shelves; brought out and opened a can of kitten food for it to feed on, thankful he still has some in stock as he occasionally feeds stray felines outside the house when Lucifer isn’t looking. Seating himself into his armchair, he browsed through his D.D.D. while holding the collar in his hand, searching for any information regarding the strange symbol.

What he found didn’t turn out to be a family-related crest at all.

“This symbol once belonged to a group that protected endangered animals within Devildom,” he read to himself, “However, a surprise inspection revealed the horrible conditions the animals were held in – the organization was recently ordered to shut down immediately and the critters had been transferred to different organizations where they received proper care.”

Scrolling through the page, he found pictures of all the animals that organization held in captivity – endangered species of all kinds filled multiple albums. “You’re not endangered, so you must’ve been one of these owners’ pets,” he noted, smiling as the kitten purred while being petted. He chuckled softly as it slowly fell asleep in his arms for a nap when he picked it up.

After placing the now-asleep kitten on a makeshift bed he created out of a shallow basket lined with a blanket, he left his room as he heard one of his brothers call him down for dinner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“It’s strange, I tell you!”

Satan glanced up from his book as he overheard some lesser Demons conversing a little too loudly not too far from him. It was a quiet weekend afternoon and he decided to take the kitten out for some fresh air while he did a bit of reading, one of his hands holding onto a leash to ensure the little one didn’t stray too far.

“Nobody knows what actually happened,” he heard one of them continue, “They claimed nothing seems to be taken but I guess they’re just closed today due to investigating a possible break in.”

He knew what they were talking about – he initially planned to visit that zoo a bit later to see if there’s a chance of finding the kitten’s owner. Deciding that it would be a waste of time instead, he put away his book and stood up from the bench when he felt a tug on the leash. “Easy, little one…” he chuckled, but his smile turned into a concerned frown as he noticed the kitten’s fur standing up and its back arched as it saw something behind him.

He turned and noticed a shady-looking character staring at him from behind a tree, half their face hidden behind a hood. “May I help you?” he called out, cocking his eyebrows as he got no response other than the kitten tugging and now-biting the leash as though desperate to get away. “Alright, little one – let’s go,” he muttered, picking up the kitten before briskly walking away; glanced behind him a few times to see if the figure followed.

_'Who was that?’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night…

Satan decided to do some light reading before bed when he heard the kitten mewl as if in pain; put down his book to check on it. “What’s the matter?” he asked, gently petting it, “Are you hurt? Do you need medication or -”

_Snap! C-Crack!_

_Meow!! Rowr!!_

“What the -!”

He stumbled and inched himself backwards as the kitten began to grow, bones cracking and snapping as it continued to mewl in agony. Eventually the meowing turned into pained groans and whimpers; within minutes the unexpected transformation stopped. “What’s going on in here?” Lucifer demanded as he barged into his brother’s room, “Satan, if you were doing something to that cat -!”

He froze as he found Satan staring in bewilderment while still on the floor; followed his vision and gasped as he noticed something else in the room – or rather, _someone_. The kitten had transformed into a part-human, part-cat creature.

Satan didn’t find and bring in a stray kitten. You were actually a Neko.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You quietly lapped up some milk in a mug, a blanket draped around you to hide your nudity. “So…you were a Neko this whole time?” Satan asked, seeing you nod in response. “But how? I mean, this sounds like something Levi may have witnessed in some anime -”

“I had no other choice,” you replied, “Those caretakers…those monsters…I had to get away.”

Just as Satan had predicted, you were owned by one of the so-called caretakers and had witnessed first-hand the horrors of being in that organization. “The website mentioned “endangered animals” as a cover up,” you explained, “They were actually keeping others like myself as prisoners – those who’d be lucky one day to receive at least food and water may not get anything else for days or even weeks at a time; they’d end up scavenging for scraps or horde food to survive.”

“How did you escape then?” Lucifer asked. “My owner had a witch visiting them one night,” you replied, “While they were preoccupied in their personal chambers, I snooped through the witch’s belongings and found a spell to temporarily turn me into a kitten. That’s how I managed to escape unnoticed – and then you know the rest.”

“Earlier at the park,” Satan piped up, “Was that your owner?”

You were about to reply when a loud _CRASH_ startled all three of you; you screamed as you got grabbed from behind. Satan acted quickly and tackled the intruder before they could escape through the now-broken window, pinning the lesser Demon down while Lucifer helped restrain him; pulled him up before escorting him out of the room.

“I’ll take over from here,” Lucifer huffed, keeping a firm hold of the intruder once Satan let go, “Patch up that window and join me in the basement once you’re done.”

…

Asmodeus quietly petted you as you laid your head on his lap, smiling as you purred contentedly. He then looked up along with the rest of the brothers as Lucifer and Satan entered the living room; you let out a soft mewl as you smelled and noticed fresh blood staining their hands. “That intruder was the same one at the park today,” the Fourth-Born sighed, “They must’ve followed me home.”

“Well, he won’t be a bother anymore,” Lucifer agreed, “But there’s no doubt whoever sent him will send another to take this Neko back. Even worse, what if he already relayed their current location prior to the attempted kidnapping?”

“We could set up traps to catch anymore intruders,” Beelzebub suggested. “That could work, but that will also be a pain to handle in the long run…” Belphegor sighed. “And obviously we can’t just take them back ourselves,” Mammon added, “That would put a stop to unwanted visitors but there’s no telling if they’d actually leave us alone after that.”

“For once, I agree with Mammon…” Leviathan spoke, “So what should we do then?”

The Fifth-Born stopped petting you as an idea popped into his head. “Pay them a visit,” he suggested with a smile, causing some of his brothers to stare at him in confusion while others glared. “Well, if they want their little kitten back so badly why not come over and “talk” them out of it?” the Avatar of Lust continued.

“I suppose that could work,” Satan agreed, causing some to look over to him just as they did with Asmodeus, “Besides, I would also rather have them stopped before the situation escalates further.” You nodded in agreement before crawling over to him, rubbing and purring against his leg; caused him to blush slightly. “Easy there, MC…” he whispered, petting behind your ears, smiling as you mewed at the name he gave you.

“If nobody else would volunteer,” the Avatar of Wrath continued, “Then I’ll do it.”

“And I’m coming with you,” you added, seeing the shock in his eyes as he looked down at you. “I know the place like the back of my paw – er, hand,” you explained, “You’re gonna need me to guide you around to lessen chances of being caught.”

He wouldn’t forgive himself if you got hurt, but then again you do have a point.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day…

After you had drawn a crude-looking map of the organization’s layout, you were left under the care of the remaining brothers while Lucifer and Satan discussed plans for getting into the location.

“During the day they allow visitors to come over,” you explained earlier, “It’s not too crowded, but not too sparse either; you will also expect to see some half-human, half-animal critters roaming around freely for visitors to greet them face-to-face. After closing time, they’re all gathered and locked away in their respective enclosures.”

You had also shown them where motion-activated alarms are placed via little circles you had drawn on your map; reminded them they’re only turned on during the night as there were recent cases of break-ins from those attempting to set the creatures free. “As soon as even one of those alarms got tripped, they’re immediately surrounded by security personnel – and those intruders are never seen again,” you added.

“Something feels off about this,” Lucifer muttered, “Sure, MC managed to escape while in the guise of a kitten but…”

The First-Born sighed as he trailed off, rubbing his temples. “I’d watch your back if I were you,” he told Satan, “And I believe these would be useful when the time comes.” He then pulled out a box and opened to reveal the contents.

\- Cloak Watch – pressing a hidden button activates a full-body invisibility cloak  
\- Compact metal whip – small enough to be clipped onto a belt, but could expand into a long barbed whip once used

As soon as Satan slipped on the watch, he heard a quiet _beep_ noise regularly emanating from it; noticed it becoming faster before he looked up, seeing you looking at his watch with curiosity. “I had a chip implanted into your collar, MC,” Lucifer explained, “That will allow my brother to keep track of your whereabouts should either of you get separated.”

“Afraid of losing me?” you half-joked, “You didn’t need to add that, but alright.”

_‘_ _Strange – Lucifer seems to be having second thoughts about this. Am I missing something?’_ Satan mused.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The place looked exactly as you remembered – but then again, you were last here just a few days ago. “Lights are out; the place is quiet,” Satan noted, “Those motion-activated alarms should already be turned on, right?”

You nodded, quietly sneaking in as he took the lead. He was about to pick the lock at the main entrance when you stopped him; gestured for him to follow you. “That door will squeak no matter what you do,” you whispered, “It’s better we take the path I took when I got out of here.”

You both headed to the back and found a window that’s slightly open. _‘_ _That’s odd…’_ he thought, _‘If they’re concerned about security, why was this left unattended?’_

He watched you pounce up and climb in without issue; held out a hand to help him in. He hesitated at first, but then took your hand and helped you by pulling himself up as well. “It’s quite dark in here,” he whispered, “I’d turn on a light but that would easily give us away. Do you think you can lead me through?”

…he didn’t get any response.

“MC?” he quietly called out, “Are you still here?”

…still no response.

“MC, where are you?” he hissed, crouch-walking across the floor while squinting his eyes to make out his surroundings as best as he could. He then turned on the tracker in his watch and felt his heart freeze – you were still in the room, right behind him. “MC, I understand we’re in a covert mission but -”

_Click!_

The lights suddenly flickered on – and it was then he realized he wasn’t talking to anyone seconds ago; he looked down and found your collar at his feet. He stood up and -

_BAM!_

…

“…ugh…ow…” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as his head throbbed painfully. As he slowly opened his eyes and tried to refocus his blurred vision, he realized how cold he also felt. _‘Wait, why am I topless?’_ was his first thought.

“Ah, I see you’ve finally come to,” snickered an unfamiliar voice. Satan’s eyes widened as he looked up, seeing he’s been strung up a few inches off the ground via chains welded into the ceiling. “Well done, MC – there’s a good kitty-cat,” the voice praised.

Satan followed the voice and glared, seeing them pet you affectionately. “You set me up?!” he snarled, “I thought we were in this together, MC!”

“I’m sorry, Satan…” you apologized, “But they’re my owner – I can’t disobey them.” You then purred and mewled as you were given a treat as a reward for luring you here.

“MC has been with me even before I started my little business,” your owner explained, “And I’m sure they had told you that we had some…unexpected visitors as of late. So I hatched up a little plan – capture and torture an intruder for entertainment. But not just any intruder – I need someone that will really grab the public’s attention.”

It was then the Avatar of Wrath noticed a few cameras aimed directly at him from different angles. “I personally wasn’t expecting you to drop by, but this will certainly get a message across any future intruders,” your owner went on, “Just try not to die so soon.”

A loud _CRACK_ of a whip emanated just behind Satan before he could protest. “Have fun~!” your owner jeered as he left the room with you, guffawing as the sound of pained screams and groans echoed in the room behind him.

…

A few hours of ceaseless torture had passed – Satan hung limply from the chains, panting both from pain and exhaustion as warm streaks of blood ran down his back. “Tell you what,” one of the torturers snickered, “We’ll give you a little time to breathe, and when we come back we’ll have a new game for you.”

The Avatar of Wrath let out a snicker; eventually escalated into a maniacal laugh. “Then hurry up with your break,” he taunted, “My arms are getting tired.” Understandably disturbed, the Fourth-Born smirked as his torturers immediately left the room thanks to his bizarre behavior – which was immediately dropped as he actually isn’t used to experiencing this much pain.

He then struggled and squirmed in a feeble attempt to snap the chains, but eventually gave up as his strength ebbed away; before he knew what happened, he finally passed out.

…

He woke up to the sound of soft mewing and a gentle hand caressing his cheek, opened his eyes to see you standing before him. “Here to finish the job, Traitor?” he snarled, part of him regretting his tone as you backed away from him. He then watched in confusion as you dragged over a step ladder and used a key to unlock the chains.

“Ah -!” he yelped as he fell to the ground, wincing as he landed hard. He was about to crawl away when you gently held him down and started applying a salve on his back, causing him to hiss and claw at the ground at the stinging sensation it gave. “Hold still!” you whispered harshly as you applied a bit more; watched the welts slowly heal as the wounds close up, scab over and finally fall off as they dried up.

“You’re helping me?” he finally asked, his voice laced with uncertainty. “I did say I couldn’t disobey my owner,” you replied, “But during the few days you took care of me as a kitten, I…”

You trailed off; before you could say anything else, you suddenly felt his lips against your own. “I’ll think of a proper punishment for you later,” he muttered, ignoring the shock and embarrassment he witnessed on your face, “For now, let’s actually finish our mission.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_CRACK!_

_“Get moving!”_

You and Satan hid yourselves as you witnessed some of the part-human, part-animal creatures get forced around as laborers – some were pushing heavy carts filled with rubble while others are mining away at the walls. “What is all this?” the Avatar of Wrath whispered, “And why are some of your kind underground?”

“They’re making an expansion to hold more of my kind,” you explained, “Along with that, they’re also mining for rare materials to sell on the black market as we’re not getting enough funds from visitors lately.”

A set of footfalls were then slowly headed in your general direction – but they ended up walking past you as Satan had already activated his cloaking device, thankful it hid you as well since he was holding you. “Hey, I managed to get this back as well – think you could use it?” you asked, handing him a small metal item.

Satan smirked and nodded; whispered his plan to you. “Got it,” you agreed, immediately heading in the opposite direction while he stood up; deactivated his invisibility cloak before activating his compact metal whip. He then lashed out and latched onto something before swinging and -

“ _Shit!!_ ”

Satan felt himself plummet to the ground as his whip suddenly unlatched itself, making him land right on top of a henchman and crushing their head in the process. “Thanks for breaking my fall,” he muttered jokingly, standing up just as he got surrounded by more henchmen.

He wasted no time and landed a punch on the one closest to him as his Demon Form manifested, followed by using his tail to lash and lacerate another running towards him. “That all you got?” he snickered, using a combination of both his whip and his tail to wrap around and tear apart a third henchman. “Come on, come at me!” he taunted.

Meanwhile…

You had just escaped the Control Room with a master key, leaving the operator to bleed to death as you had clawed his neck earlier. You then made your way down to where all the enslaved part-human, part-animal critters were and began unlocking their cuffs. “Go, now!” you commanded, “Run!!”

As you continued to release more of them, you watched as realization sunk into them before they began absconding towards the exit; could hear them bashing down doors and smashing windows as they escaped the building. Just as you were about to leave yourself, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed and lifted you into the air. “Naughty, naughty little kitten…” your owner growled, “Is this how you repay me?”

“Let them go!” Satan demanded, gasping as he watched you get thrown so hard you were sent flying to a wall.

_ROWR -! CRACK!! …thud…_

“MC!!” the Fourth-Born cried out, seeing your limp form fall into a crumpled heap on the ground. His shock immediately switched to burning rage as he saw blood slowly leak out from your fractured skull. “Now you’ve done it…” he snarled, a flaming green aura surrounding him as he let his wrath take over.

Before your owner could do anything, Satan rushed at them and was unable to stop the enraged Demon from slashing and clawing them in multiple locations; rendered them unable to move. By the time he stopped, they noticed they couldn’t feel their body anymore and watched as blood gushed out from what they assumed were severed arteries. “Guess they don’t call you the Avatar of Wrath for nothing…” they rasped, breathing their last as their body crumbled into hundred of diced pieces.

With his rage burned down, he quickly rushed over and pulled you into his arms. Remembering an incantation from one of his books, he cast a healing spell to seal up the skull fracture that was inflicted. “MC, speak to me…” he begged, “Say something; anything. Please!”

…you didn’t respond.

“No…” he muttered, a sob escaping him as he held you closer. “I should’ve let you run…” he muttered, “In fact, I should’ve refused you to come along with me when you offered. But I didn’t. And because of that, now you’re -”

“Satan...you’re crushing me,” you whimpered, gasping for air as he let go of you enough to let you breathe. “Is it over?” you rasped, seeing him break into a relieved smile. “Let’s go home,” he suggested, carrying you bridal style as he made his way towards the exit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Gah! Satan!! Your cat is chewing up my jacket!!”

“Well it’s your fault for leaving it lying around!!”

You mewed innocently as you watched Mammon bicker with Satan while still chewing away, purring happily until Lucifer gently pried the jacket out of your mouth. “Here,” he muttered as he gave you a mouse plushy to play with. He then looked at the now-ruined jacket and tossed it back to Mammon, making it land on his face. “I could smell a hint of tuna on it,” the First-Born hinted, “No idea if it was from cooking earlier or it was deliberate, but I suggest having that washed and then taken to a tailor for repairs. And no, I’m not paying for it.”

“I’m gonna get that stupid cat,” you heard the Second-Born mutter, making him flinch as you hissed at him. As soon as he left, Satan smirked and scratched you behind your ears. “Good job!” he praised, ignoring Lucifer’s concerned stare when he heard that, “You deserve a little reward.”

It’s been a few weeks since that incident – Lucifer was hesitant at first in letting Satan keep you, but after a little coaxing he eventually gave in. It was fine the first few days, but soon you were being roped into helping the Fourth-Born pull pranks on his brothers and/or sometimes mess with their belongings.

“Are you up for a little nighttime walk?” Satan suggested, chuckling as you purred in agreement, “Alright, I’ll go get your leash.”

“Satan!! Did you ask MC to chew on my favorite pillow?!” Belphegor angrily called from his room.

You both took it as a sign to leave ASAP.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Devildom Park is quiet at this time of night – a perfect time for you and Satan to enjoy some private company for yourselves. After a while you both decided to grab some snacks and sit on a nearby bench to rest. “Don’t stray too far, alright?” he reminded as he unclipped your leash so you could chase some luminescent butterflies fluttering around.

Smiling, he pulled out a book and began to read – since the day he got permission to keep you, he began to read more about Nekos and their lifestyle in order to ensure you got the best treatment while under his care. He was just done reading a paragraph about heat cycles when he looked over to check on you – and his eyes widened as he confirmed what was actually happening.

Over the last few days, he noticed you were a bit more vocal than usual – he simply assumed you may be getting recurring nightmares of your experience and so he had to calm you down most late nights as your meowing was keeping him (and some of his brothers) awake. There were also times when he noticed you being either restless or more affectionate than usual, tossing and turning as though you’re uncomfortable when laying down and/or rubbing against him, one of his brothers or even the furniture.

Once, Asmodeus caught you crawling on the ground with your butt in the air and your tail to the side – at the time, the Fifth-Born joked about you trying to steal attention away from him. However, what he’s seeing right now settled his suspicion – it wasn’t the fact that you wanted to be outside a lot more than usual, but he saw you being contorted in a strange position tying to groom yourself between your legs. In public.

“MC!!” he hissed as he ran over and stopped you, “Not out here – you’ll get caught!”

“But Satan…” you whined, “I couldn’t help it! What’s wrong with me?”

He didn’t want to say it, but he knew one way or another you’re going to know anyway. “You’re in heat,” he replied, a blush evident on his face, “And this isn’t the time and place to calm you down. Maybe we should just head home and I’ll help run a bath or something.”

He proceeded to pick you up when you suddenly pulled him into a kiss, your tongues twisting passionately as you held onto him. “I guess seeing me horny has affected you too,” you panted breathlessly once you pulled away, seeing the dazed expression on his face.

…

“J-Just be quiet, okay?”

You mewed impatiently as he struggled to unzip his pants, growling in relief as you helped him. “Not so rough…” he muttered as you began stroking his slightly-hardened cock, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks as he tried to contain his groans. He almost lost it as you began to lick from base to tip, entangling his fingers into your hair as you continued.

Just as he was about to come, you stopped and bent yourself over before him. “Are you sure about this?” he muttered, “I mean, we’re well-hidden by these trees and bushes, but there’s no guarantee we’re not going to get caught out here!”

“Your own pheromones say otherwise,” you countered, “I believe it’s the thrill of fucking me and getting us caught anyway turning you on so much right now.”

Satan knew it was the latter but wouldn’t admit it right now, slamming his throbbing cock into you as he groaned. His sudden entrance caused you to scream in ecstasy as you hung onto the tree you’re currently against; you didn’t bother telling him to slow down as he began pounding into your tight hole. “It feels so good!” you whimpered, “Keep going!!”

Satan found himself unable to stop as you kept pulling him back in, precum already dripping out and making it slicker for you both. You felt his fingers dig into your thighs as he rammed harder. “I’m gonna come!” you whimpered, moaning dejectedly as he managed to pull out and turned you to face him.

“I want to see your expression…” he growled as he lifted you by the hips and slammed back inside you, smirking at the look he saw on your face. “You like it when I fuck you this way?” he snarled, snickering as you nodded, “You’re such a slutty kitty-cat.”

He felt his release nearing and could tell yours is too. “Let’s come together,” he groaned, ramming into you a few more times before finally coming hard, coating your insides with his cum while you drenched him with yours. As you both came down from your high, he lowered himself onto his knees while still holding onto you.

“You know…” he finally spoke once he caught his breath, “I read that your heat cycle could either last several days or even a few weeks – would it be alright if I’m the only one tending to you for that? I’ll accept any and all consequences that may arise.”

“Only if you’re up for it,” you purred, sharing another heated kiss with him.

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did base some of the scenes from a couple of Indiana Jones movies...


	5. Codename – Yokubō

“I-I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad -”

“Asmo, I look like a monster!”

Asmodeus sighed and leaned against your bedroom door. A few days ago, you both decided to hang out and shop at Majolish when he noticed a new line of skin care products up for a promotional sale. Excited, he decided to grab some and convinced you to try it out with him once you’re both home.

He was in his room about to try out a face cream when he heard you scream from yours; not long after he yelped as he felt a slight burning sensation on his fingers where the cream was. After hurriedly washing off his hands, he rushed over only to find Mammon backing out of your room with a horrified look on his face.

When Lucifer finally managed to calm you down, he told the Fifth-Born to not approach you as per your request; it was also evident that you were avoiding him whenever he’s around and noticed you wearing a mask over your face. Knowing you weren’t approachable, he asked Mammon to describe what he saw and recognized a familiar look of horror wash over the Second-Born’s face.

 _“Don’t tell Lucifer I told you, okay?”_ the Avatar of Lust recalled, _“Don’t tell MC either.”_

“MC, please…” Asmodeus begged, “I know it’s my fault for what happened, but don’t shut me out. Let me see you.” As he stood there waiting for your response, he saw Lucifer standing nearby with a concerned look in his crimson eyes. Finally, they heard the lock click and he moved back slightly as you slowly opened the door. “Be gentle with them,” the First-Born reminded before allowing his brother to step into your room.

…

You looked at Asmodeus for the first time in days – aside from looking like he hasn’t been sleeping much, you caught a hint of sadness in his red-yellow eyes. “You know you’re still beautiful to me, no matter what – right?” he muttered, one of his hands caressing the mask hiding your face. You sighed and moved a little closer so he could take it off of you.

…he felt his heart stop momentarily; he didn’t know whether to scream in fright or cry from guilt. You immediately saw him tense up and turned away, sobbing quietly. When he finally regained his composure, you felt him pull you back for a hug. “Ssh…” he whispered, stroking your hair as you cried into his chest, “Don’t take my reaction the wrong way – I was just shocked, that’s all.”  
  
He then held you at arm’s length and took another look at your ruined face – half of it is nothing more than a wrinkled mess of dead skin with a hint of redness and a few blisters in the affected area; he had an assumption that acid was involved. You watched his reaction switch from concern to anger. “Once I find out who’s responsible for this, I’ll make them pay for hurting you…” he growled, pulling you into another comforting hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“For the last time, Asmo – I’m _not_ a chemist!”

“But you can find out what’s in this cream, right?”

Satan sighed and snatched the small tub of said face cream from his brother’s hands. He already had an idea of what happened to you, but the Fifth-Born insisted in getting test results as proof. “This may not be 100% accurate, but it’s the best I could do for now,” he assured.

Asmodeus nodded in understanding and stepped back while Satan headed to one of his shelves. The latter scanned over a row of books before pulling one out, revealing a hidden passage as the entire shelf swung open. “Don’t ever mention this to Lucifer,” the Fourth-Born warned, seeing his brother hold his hands up in agreement; allowed him to follow as the shelf slid closed behind them.

“Ugh, it’s really musty in here!”

“Then hold your breath or cover your nose.”

The Avatar of Lust pouted and held a hand over his nose and mouth, trying not to gag as the odor still made its way into his nostrils. As his eyes adjusted to the dim atmosphere, he noticed the walls looked moist with patches of mold spreading over most of its surface. He was having second thoughts about joining his brother in this dank hallway and decided to turn back when Satan pushed open another door, leading them into a much cleaner and well-aired room.

“I know it’s a little messy, but I haven’t been in here for a while,” Satan admitted, “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

It turned out the Avatar of Wrath has his own little laboratory – there was a table cluttered with all kinds of apparatus in different shapes and sizes; charts depicting diagrams and formulae stuck to a nearby cork board next to a whiteboard littered with scribbles in multiple languages. And of course, even more books stacked on some shelves next to another holding potions and concoctions in multiple colors.

“So this is where you run off to whenever you said you were busy,” Asmodeus half-joked, “I should consider having a secret room of my own then.”

“I wouldn’t advise that,” Satan countered, “I just happened to find out about this space a few centuries ago and decided I’ll take it for myself. But yes, this is where I go if I needed a breather.”

Setting the face cream down, Satan started clearing the table of items he didn’t require at the moment and stacked away some loose papers so he has a clear working space. Grabbing a small spatula, he opened up the tub of cream and scooped a few samples into some test tubes sitting on rack. He then walked to one of the shelves and after scanning over the labels, picked out two specific bottles of chemicals. He then grabbed a couple of droppers and dripped a few drops of each liquid into the cream samples – once he saw the results, he turned to a curious-looking Asmodeus and sighed heavily.

“It’s already quite obvious, and these tests prove positive for sulfuric acid,” the Avatar of Wrath explained, “No wonder you and MC didn’t notice at first – this chemical is odorless and colorless; it’s highly corrosive and that explains the sudden burning sensation the second it was used.”

He picked up and carefully examined the tub, scanning over the ingredients – he didn’t see anything suspicious, but assumed the labeling was purposefully done to attract unsuspecting buyers thinking it was just some ordinary face cream. “I know you use specific brands and have a tendency to try out new ones,” he continued, “But before that would even happen, shouldn’t all products go into some sort of testing stage before they’re sold to the public?”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Asmodeus agreed, “There weren’t even any test samples being offered when I first got it.” Now it was the Avatar of Lust’s turn to sigh. “I normally do that – testing products on the spot before actually grabbing it. I guess I just assumed I missed that opportunity and…”

An image of your acid-burned face flashed in his mind and he immediately felt guilty, knowing he was responsible for that. “It’s not your fault – you couldn’t have known that was going to happen,” Satan countered, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Asmodeus looked into his brother’s eyes and saw a mix of determination and concern. “MC couldn’t be the only victim,” he continued, “And if I were you, I’d put a stop to this before it gets out of hand.”

…filing a complaint to the manufacturer is not going to help this time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So...why am I coming with you again?”

“You owe me a favor, and I’m taking that opportunity – now stop complaining and do what we discussed.”

Mammon rolled his eyes and walked into Majolish with his brother. Asmodeus is aware that there are Demons eyeballing him from a distance, but now isn’t the time for that. “There it is…” he muttered, seeing a pyramid of said face cream on full display being studied by some curious customers. He turned to Mammon and nodded, signaling the Avatar of Greed to cause a distraction.

“Hey, yeah? Excuse me! A little help here?” Mammon called out, mentally smirking as he got one personnel’s attention, “I got a photo shoot scheduled in 2 hours and I was just told about it _seconds_ ago, so I _really_ need help in picking out a few outfits and accessories _super quick_. Come on, make it snappy!”

 _‘That worked even better than I thought,’_ Asmodeus thought as he watched that one personnel immediately get teamed up with all others within the area. Seeing Mammon grabbing their attention, he quietly snuck past a few aisles and found himself before a “Staff Only” door. _‘Of course it’s locked!’_ he mentally scoffed, digging through one of his pockets and grinning as he took out two bobby pins.

Bending each in certain directions, he knelt before the door and began picking the lock; meanwhile, Satan is in the security room with a couple of knocked out guards deleting camera footage as well as disabling the devices to allow the Fifth-Born free reign in a restricted area. _‘Better move quick, Asmo…’_ he thought, knowing his sleep-inducing concoction is on a short time limit.

…

_“This is the last of it for today. You sure the Boss knows what she’s doing?”  
“She said we’re gonna rake in huge cash if all goes according to plan – for now we just do as she says.”_

Asmodeus quietly peeked around a tall stack of crates as he listened to some Lesser Demons chatter among themselves. He immediately recognized the logo on the boxes and deduced these must be the ones responsible for distributing that horrible face cream. _‘I gotta find a way to stop those from going around…’_ he mused, looking around for ideas.

_Step step step step step…_

He gasped and ducked low as he heard footsteps headed his way, his heart pounding so loud he’s afraid they may hear it; sighed in relief as the Lesser Demons hadn’t noticed him. Once he noticed the coast was clear, he made his way over to the shipment and happened to find a clipboard with the manufacturer’s information on it. Taking out his D.D.D. he snapped a quick photo of each page, stopping when he noticed some scribbled notes stating there is a “fail-safe” in production.

 _‘_ _Why create a dangerous product if you’re creating a fail-safe too?’_ he wondered.

He decided he’d look into that later. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he found a separate stack of crates and ripped one open to find a fresh stash of cheap hairspray. “I never liked this brand,” he muttered, smirking as he got an idea, “But I’ve got the perfect alternative use for it.”

He grabbed a couple of hairspray cans and sprayed it heavily on the boxes containing the acid-infused face cream, grabbing more when those ran out; broke some and scattered them around as the flammable liquid leaked onto the floor. He then snatched a lighter – most likely abandoned by one of the Lesser Demons earlier – and stepped back as far as possible before igniting and tossing it; ran out the door as the crates and liquid caught fire within seconds.

_BOOM!!_

Mammon looked up just in time to see Asmodeus running out the “Staff Only” door when the explosion occurred, knocking him and everyone else within the area to the floor. The impact knocked down the pyramid of face cream and some happened to pop open when they hit the floor, spilling their contents everywhere.

_Psssh!!_

The water sprinklers immediately set off, soaking everyone and everything as both customers and personnel began evacuating Majolish.

... _sizzle...hiss...sizzle...hiss…_

“Look out!” Mammon called out as the spilled face cream began to bubble and hiss once the water came into contact with it. Asmodeus quickly rolled away, barely getting himself affected as the acidic cream began boiling and spitting dangerously and melting everything within its range. “We have to go! Now!” Satan called as he pulled his two brothers along just as emergency services arrived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Stores all over Devildom had to hand over a certain face cream as a massive recall has been issued for the product. Rumors spreading around stated that this is due to a possible contaminant that has raised concerns from those who had either witnessed or had a bad experience from -”_

“Let’s watch something else,” Belphegor suggested as he switched to another channel, frowning slightly as you got up to leave the room instead. Asmodeus decided to follow but before he could reach out to pull you into a comforting hug, you slammed your bedroom door closed and locked it; he could hear you sobbing quietly on the other side.

He knew he’d have to do more than ensuring that the face cream is never going to be circulated, so he decided to leave you alone and focus on the information he managed to snag just before intentionally setting Majolish’s warehouse on fire. He looked over at Satan who just happened to be passing by; the two nodded and disappeared into his room.

…

“A fail-safe?”

“I know – strange, isn’t it?”

Satan looked over the pictures in Asmodeus’ phone, studying the notes before taking a closer look at the logo; noticed the tub of face cream had the same. “There’s something off about this design,” he muttered, heading over to a laptop and rapidly typing out the manufacturer’s name. There weren’t too many results, but after refining the search terms he was able to find what they were looking for. “Apparently they’re quite new to the industry,” the Avatar of Wrath explained, “A small group that just graduated from school not too long ago decided to start a business of their own. I don’t see any names, but that logo…”

Asmodeus leaned close and looked at the screen. “They just split the crescent moons away from the inner circle and disguised it with stars,” the Fourth-Born explained, “If merged together and those stars removed, that would reveal a common symbol normally used to label bio-hazard materials.”

“So we’re dealing with Devildom Chemistry graduates who fucked up their lessons in the name of beauty,” the Avatar of Lust summarized, “Looks like I’ll need to pay them a visit.”

And it just so happens that the same manufacturer is holding a tour the very next day…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“ID, please.”

“Oh, right – here you go!”

The security guard scanned over the glossy laminated card and compared it to the owner before him. “Investigative reporter?” he asked, “I don’t think my boss has requested anyone like you to come in today.”

“There must be some sort of mistake,” the reporter gushed, “Or maybe you had just forgotten that she only allowed a certain reporter to arrive.” Asmodeus discretely looked over his sunglasses and stared directly at the security guard. “Ah, my apologies!” the security guard chuckled, “In that case, welcome!”

The Avatar of Lust smiled and sauntered past the guard, giggling to himself as he walked through the doors of the main building. He noticed a small crowd and deduced this is the group assembled for the tour. “Everyone here?” the tour guide called out, “Follow me, please!”

Asmodeus wasn’t paying too much attention to the tour as he was studying his surroundings, discretely sneaking a few pictures via his D.D.D. At some point he came across a “Restricted Access” door but before he could sneak in, some security guards walked into the area. “Oh, I think I ‘m lost – you wouldn’t happen to know where the bathroom is, would you?” he asked innocently.

He quickly made his way inside, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. _‘I guess this is the part where I have to use this…’_ he thought as he dug through one of his pockets; made sure there’s nobody else with him.

\- Nanobot Foundation – looks and functions like a regular compact foundation, but a hidden button releases several remote-controlled nanobots and the mirror doubles as a monitor

“Go sneak around, my little cuties~!” he whispered, watching them scurry through a vent before fixing up his foundation and leaving the bathroom to rejoin the tour group. “And that concludes the tour for today,” he heard the tour guide announce, “If you have any questions, feel free to approach me; the rest of you can go ahead into the cafeteria for complimentary refreshments.”

The Fifth-Born decided to take this opportunity. “Excuse me, I do have a few questions regarding the latest incident that occurred at Majolish -” he began, seeing the tour guide’s expression rapidly switch from surprise to fear. “A reporter?” they gasped, “I thought the guard was supposed to prevent anyone like you from coming in.”

“Well, then he didn’t do a good job keeping me out…” he chuckled, “But I assure you this will be quick.” He then used his natural charm to convince them to stay a while, smirking as they nodded. “Let’s talk in another room,” they agreed. He nodded and followed them to a small office where they proceeded to lock the door. “What do you need to know?” they started.

After making up a few questions and recording their responses via his D.D.D. he then allowed them to escort him off the premises under the assumption that he would not say a word of his presence today. “And please don’t tell anyone what I told you,” they begged, “If my boss hears about this, she’ll have my head!”

“ _Silencieux comme les morts,_ ” he promised, winking at them before parting from them.

…

Later that evening…

“Alright, the guard is taking a little break…” Satan spoke through his headset, “And the live feed from these nanobots show that the corridors are clear at the moment.”

“I’m going in,” Asmodeus reported, his black catsuit aiding him in slinking through the shadows. According to his briefing earlier with his brother – who insisted in helping him out since he got involved anyway – he had been advised that sneaking into the building through the backdoor is currently the best method. “I got a little problem,” he sighed, “There’s a keypad lock on the door. I used my foundation to reveal five numbers were used, but it looks like this is an 8-digit password.”

“On it,” the Fourth-Born replied, rapidly typing away on his laptop to find all possible combinations from the five numbers he was provided. “From the looks of this, you only got 3 attempts before an alarm goes off,” he warned, “I just hope the first three I see here are one of the correct ones.”

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
“Access denied”_

He relayed a combination to his brother but after two failed attempts, he hesitated in providing the third possibility. “Wait, I think I may know…” the Fifth-Born muttered, pressing the five numbers in a certain order.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
“Access granted”_

“How did you…” Satan muttered. “It wasn’t just numbers,” Asmodeus explained, “They used a certain word – amateurs when it comes to security.” He wasted no time letting himself in, still keeping to the shadows and sneaking away whenever Satan warned him of guards patrolling around the corner. Within minutes he found the “Restricted Access” door and after he was given the all-clear, began picking at the lock.

_PSSH!!_

“What the -!” Asmodeus hissed, coughing hard as he backed away from the area. “Asmo, what’s going on?” Satan called through his headset, “Asmo!!”

…he blacked out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“…ugh…”

Asmodeus woke up, blinking a few times hoping to clear up his blurred vision. “Glad to see you’re wide awake~!” chirped an unfamiliar voice. A low growl beside him indicated that Satan had also been caught and restrained too. “I don’t see why the Avatar of Lust himself wants to meddle in my affairs, but to drag along one of his brothers too? How amusing.”

He followed the voice’s owner and glared at a Succubus standing next to what appears to be a control panel; he realized with dread he’s dangling right above a gigantic vat bubbling with a fresh batch of face cream. “I know about your poor unfortunate Human that got to sample my face cream,” she purred, “But I wasn’t going to leave them like that – not when I have a way to fix it.”

“What’re you talking about?” Asmodeus demanded, growling a bit as she laughed in response. “It did start off as a little accident, yes…” she admitted, “I may have mixed up a chemical or two, but once I release a new face cream that will fix those unsightly “blemishes” I shall be one of the richest Succubi in all of Devildom!”

She snapped her fingers and revealed the tour guide Asmodeus talked to earlier – he hadn’t noticed before but once he saw the familiar burn marks on their face, he realized they had used a temporary beautification spell to hide them. They’re also precariously dangling above another gigantic vat, panicking and begging for forgiveness as they’ve been ratted out for talking to him. “You know I don’t take traitors seriously…” the Succubus growled, “Such a shame – I was starting to like you.”

“Please don’t -!”

They didn’t get to finish when they were suddenly dropped into the bubbling concoction, their screams and wails echoing as they desperately tried to tread their way out only to end up as a bloodied skeleton by the time they reached the vat’s edge; slowly sank as acid dissolved their bones. “Not to worry – we filter out any impurities before storage,” the Succubus giggled nonchalantly.

Asmodeus gulped, knowing that would be him and Satan if they don’t get out of this mess. “I have some other matters to deal with,” the Succubus added, “I would drop you right now but I’ll miss all the fun. I’ll be right back before you know it.” She then strutted away, giggling like a maniac as she walked out through a door.

“Asmo, I hope you have a plan!” Satan snarled, already trying to free himself from his restraints. “Quiet! I can’t think if you’re yelling!” the Fifth-Born snapped, looking up at the handcuffs holding his wrists and almost immediately getting an idea. “This is gonna hurt…” he sighed, grabbing his non-dominant hand and with a swift pull, dislocated his thumb; screamed as he pulled his now-damaged hand out.

His Demon Form had already manifested and he furiously flapped his wings to prevent snapping his wrist on his dominant hand. Using his still-functioning fingers, he reached up and began messing with his cuff bracelet.

\- Laser Cuff Bracelet – a gunmetal cuff bracelet with a hidden metal-cutting laser

He decided it’s best if he moved his wrist slightly while he hovered, pressing a button and cutting himself free as the laser melted away the handcuff link. “Asmo, don’t leave me hanging – no pun intended!” Satan demanded. “If I cut you free now, you’ll drop – regardless if you’re quick enough to grab onto me or not!” Asmodeus reminded, flying over to the control panel and hoping he found the correct function to get his brother to safety.

_Click.  
Beep! Whirr… _

“Wrong button! WRONG BUTTON!!” Satan cried out as the claw holding his handcuffs slowly began to open up, sighing in relief as his brother pressed it again to close it. “Maybe it’s this one?” he heard his brother mutter as he flicked a switch, both screaming as Satan’s getting lowered into the bubbling creamy concoction. Luckily for him, the gears got jammed and he was left danging less than an inch over the vat.

“Third time’s the charm!” Asmodeus claimed as he pulled a lever, cheering in relief as he watched Satan being moved to a nearby platform. Once the latter’s feet finally rested on a flat surface, the former used his laser to cut his brother free…and received a tight hug from a grateful Avatar of Wrath. “Let’s find that bitch,” Satan suggested, smirking along with his brother as they nodded.

“But first…” Asmodeus huffed, looking at his dislocated thumb. “Allow me,” Satan offered, ignoring his brother’s yelp as he snapped the bone back into position.

…

_“Who goes there!”_

“Go on ahead, I’ll hold them off!” Satan yelled, immediately getting involved in a fistfight with some security guards in one of the corridors. Asmodeus ran ahead and kicked down several doors doing so, growling and snarling when he realized it wasn’t the Succubus’ office.

_Shriek!!_

His eyes widened as recognized that scream; followed it and barged into a room to see you being held captive by the Succubus herself. “Let them go!” he demanded, tensing up as a knife is held against your throat. “Take one step closer and the Human gets gutted while you watch!” the Succubus threatened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_A few hours ago…_

_“MC, I managed to find a doctor who agreed to have a look at your…blemishes,” Lucifer explained, “I’d ask Asmo or Satan to accompany you, but it appeared they already left for some errand. The others are also currently preoccupied.” You sighed and unlocked your bedroom door to see the First-Born offer one of his hooded cloaks to protect you from the cold as well as hide your face. “I couldn’t guarantee if they could fix this, but we wouldn’t know until we try,” he pointed out._

_You agreed and let him slip you into the cloak, pulling the hoodie over your head. You still had your mask on but you’re still self-conscious about it. He escorted you to a small clinic and was told to wait while the doctor checked on you._

_…20 minutes later…_

_‘Shouldn’t they be done by now?’ he thought, getting up and knocking on the door before letting himself in. What he saw shocked him – the doctor was_ _laying dead in a pool of their own blood and you were nowhere to be seen. “Someone call the authorities!” he screamed out while he frantically searched the room hoping you were just hiding somewhere._

_It was then he noticed the open window and the cloak he lent you laying in a crumpled heap below it._

_You were kidnapped._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You whimpered as the Succubus pressed the knife closer against your throat, cutting deep enough to break skin. Asmodeus held his hands up to show he’s currently unarmed. “You said you have a way to fix this, right?” he asked calmly, “There’s no need for violence; let’s just sit down and talk this out, okay?”

“I won’t fall for any of your stupid tricks!” the Succubus snarled, “And don’t even think of using your natural charm on me!”

The Avatar of Lust sighed in defeat. “I won’t use it, I promise…” he assured, “I just wanna talk.” He then decided to use the knowledge he got from the tour guide earlier that day. “You just wanted to start your own little business,” he began, “You were one of the top graduates and with a group of friends, decided on creating a face cream that would enhance one’s beauty after a single use.”

You felt the Succubus’ grip slowly loosen up as she listened to him. “One day you ordered large supplies of ingredients in order to get your creation started,” he continued, “What you didn’t know was that one of them happened to be sulfuric acid – someone had mixed up your order.”

“You had no idea that it was already dumped into those vats before they got shipped out – and so the moment you heard about the incident at Majolish and realized the error, you thought you could save your business and reputation by fixing it; by selling a new cream to everyone affected by your mistake.”

“You’re right…” the Succubus sobbed, “It was just a mistake. I didn’t know I was given acid. I just wanted to make things right and fix this before it’s too late.” She was too distracted to notice him taking a few steps closer, only realizing it when she felt him pull you out of her arms before being knocked back and pinned to the ground, screaming as her arms are painfully pinned behind her.

“I’ll let go once you tell me where the fail-safe is,” he snarled, “But if I see that it didn’t work anyway, I will not hesitate to rip you apart!”

Seeing she has no other choice, she blurted out a code that will unlock a hidden drawer in her desk. Asmodeus nodded to you and watched as you scurried over; found a single unlabeled tub of face cream. “Asmo, I don’t know if I should…” you whimpered, “What if this makes it worse than it already is, or kills me?”

“Then she’ll suffer the wrath from both of us combined if it’s the latter,” Satan assured as he walked in. You gulped and unscrewed the lid before slowly taking off your mask; cringed as Satan unintentionally let out a disgusted gasp as this is the first time he had seen your acid-burned face since the day it happened. “Here goes…” you muttered as you slathered some of this cream on yourself.

…

You could feel your skin heat up and tighten within seconds – and let out a scream as heat began to radiate where the cream touched. After what felt like several minutes, you collapsed into a crumpled heap and blacked out just as Satan crouched over you; you could barely hear him calling your name.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oi! You finally woke up!”

You slowly blinked your eyes open to see a grinning and relieved Mammon leaning over you. “You’ve been napping for a few hours,” he explained before you could ask, “Lucifer went full-on panic mode when you got kidnapped and only calmed down once he found you.”

“For the record, I wasn’t panicking,” the First-Born insisted as he walked in, “I was just shocked someone had the nerve to snatch you away while I had my back turned momentarily.”

You quickly sat up as you recalled what happened. “My face…” you muttered, feeling it and slightly panicking when you realized you’re exposed, “Where’s my mask? Don’t look at me -!”

“Whoa, whoa, easy!” Mammon assured, gently holding your hands, “It’s okay, you don’t need that now.”

“W-What? But I do need it! Stop looking at me -!”

Lucifer grabbed a handheld mirror from your desk and held it before you; Mammon slowly let go as he allowed you to hold the mirror in one hand and touch your face with the other. The acid burns are gone – no redness, no dead skin, no blisters. Nothing. “It worked?” you breathed, “It actually worked?”

You let out a soft laugh, relieved that you finally look normal again. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile in agreement while Mammon hugged you, the latter laughing along as well. “Wait, where’s Asmo and Satan?” you then asked. “Being questioned by authorities for alleged breaking and entering,” the Avatar of Pride responded, “But based on what had taken place, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few weeks later…

“Asmo, I barely have enough room to fit all these new clothes you got me! Maybe I should save up to get a bigger wardrobe instead,” you whined. “Or you could let me hold onto them,” he suggested, “I had to toss out some outfits I no longer find stylish anyway so I got some extra room.”

You smiled as he wrapped his arms around you. It took you a while to get back in good terms with him since the face cream incident, and when you did you made him promise not to get you any more beauty products until you’ve mentally recovered from the experience; which explains why you’re getting additions to your wardrobe instead.

“You know…” he purred, “I’ve booked us a private booth at The Fall so nobody could bother us tonight. I want it to be just us two for once; no brothers allowed.”

For some reason, his little offer sounds very enticing at this moment.

…

The Fall seems to be scarcely populated tonight, which means not too many Demons would be vying to get Asmodeus’ attention. You don’t know if this was planned or he picked a night with less disturbances, but you’re not complaining anyway. You also didn’t protest when he insisted on picking out your outfit for your private outing – even though it was leaning more towards the skimpy side as it showed more of your skin.

“Cheers!” he chuckled, clinking glasses before sipping his drink along with you. You both ordered dinner but when it was brought in, you noticed it was served on a single plate. “I thought we could share,” he suggested. You have a strong assumption that he’s using that as an excuse to get closer to you, but once you caught him blushing slightly you decided to play along.

“Do you want me to feed you?” you asked.

…

A few hours later…

You leaned against Asmodeus, giggling along with him as the alcohol slowly affected both of you. “Since when did The Fall s-serve alcohol for Humans?” you slurred, knowing that Demonus doesn’t affect you as it does to Demons. “Probably a few m-months after the exchange program started,” he replied, hiccuping in between, “Besides, we’re s-supposed to make you g-guys feel more at home – that’s what this is all about~!”

“S-S-Ssh…” you whispered, placing a finger on his lips, “Y-You know what I like about you?”

“What, sweetie?”

“You’re always so cute, but you’re also the sweetest guy I’ve ever met! I l-like you…”

He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol making you say that, but deep down he hoped it was for real. “Like me, or is it more than that?” he prodded, one of his hands slowly moving from your waist down to your hips. “Do you want me to prove it?” you challenged, seeing him smirk at your sudden boldness.

You leaned forward and began kissing him passionately, whimpering slightly as he began to tease you with his hands groping slightly before feeling him pull you against him; your body held close as you were made to straddle his hips. A quick nip and his tongue darted into your mouth, both of you moaning as you made out with each other.

“Sh-Should we head back?” you asked, “Someone might see us.”

“I’m too hot and bothered to stop now…” he growled sensually, crashing his lips back into yours and moaning along with you as your tongues twisted together. “I don’t mind a scene – it’ll be a way to show them you’re mine and only mine to devour…” he added.

You smiled and stood up, letting him watch as you stripped down your bottoms. Asmodeus smirked and licked his lips as you helped him free his hardening bulge from his pants. “So eager…” you teased, hearing him groan as you teased the tip with your finger, “Bet you’re craving to shove him inside me.”

He didn’t need to answer that; pulled you back down and sneered as you moaned from having his entire length enter you in a single shove; had you in a reverse cowgirl position. “I believe you’re the one who’s eager,” he teased, bucking his hips as he began to thrust into you. He was becoming aware that your sensual moans and whimpers is slowly gathering a small crowd of interested patrons; some already have their phones out recording the session.

“Let’s give them a little show,” he purred into your ear, smirking as he stripped off your top and began playing with your nipples. He then kicked the table out of the way so you’re both exposed, showing him thrusting deep inside you as you rode on top; moaned and screamed in ecstasy. “I didn’t know you’re quite the exhibitionist, MC…” he purred, “I like this side of you.”

“Th-That’s because I’m with you, Asmo~!” you moaned, riding him harder as he picked up his pace as well. He then lifted your legs and spread them wider, allowing your audience to see how lewd you both are. “You’re getting tight, MC…” he growled, “S-So am I…”

He then stood up and had you bent over the table as he continued to thrust, his groans and growls in sync with your moans and whimpers. “Come inside me, Asmo!” you begged. “I’ve already planned to!” he agreed, moving faster as you tightened around him more.

A few more thrusts and he let out his release, thrusting a few more times while you clenched around him during your synced orgasm. The sound of pictures being snapped and the cheers from some horny Lesser Demons should’ve made you realize what had happened and cause you to run form embarrassment, but instead you smiled and laughed from the attention you’re receiving.

“Think we should do this more often,” you asked him teasingly. “Only if you’re okay with that, sweetie…” he agreed, pulling you up for a soft kiss.

…

...you both got into trouble the next morning when Lucifer happened to see your “love session” going around publicly on Devilgram the next day.


	6. Codename – Ōkui

“It’s kinda rare to have all of us eat out together.”

Beelzebub couldn’t help but chuckle at your comment. “It would’ve been a lot better if Satan hadn’t blown up the kitchen a few minutes ago,” Belphegor added. “In my defense, I was quite sure I didn’t add anything to the stew that could’ve led to that explosion,” the Avatar of Wrath argued, “Not to mention you were there -”

“Let’s just put that behind us and enjoy a rather peaceful dinner for once,” Lucifer sighed, “And once we’re home, you and Belphie are in charge of cleaning up the kitchen – I don’t care who caused that mess, so I declare you’re both guilty.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the death glares the two mentioned brothers were throwing behind the First-Born’s back. As you all stepped into AkuDonald’s, you couldn’t help but notice the lack of customers despite it being one of the busiest food chains in Devildom. “I’ll go ahead and place our orders,” the Avatar of Gluttony offered, “The rest of you can sit down and wait.”

“I’ll help you,” his twin suggested, leaving you to chat with the remaining brothers until the food arrived. Since you assumed Beelzebub made a rather large order and it would take time, you decided to have a quick peek at your D.D.D. and the first thing you saw was a news article about some “mysterious disease” going around; suddenly you felt that eating out wasn’t a good idea. “Oi, MC!” Mammon called out, “Food’s here – put your phone away.”

You watched as the Avatar of Gluttony handed out meals as per what he believed each of his brothers would prefer; surprisingly he had the same order as his twin when you know he’d normally get multiple items off the menu. “I’ll make up for it later with a snack,” he assured you. “Yeah, a really large snack that will clean us out – as usual,” Leviathan muttered.

You all dug in and chatted a while when you noticed the Sixth-Born abruptly stop mid-bite, his facial features contorted in disgust. “Beel, what’s wrong?” Asmodeus asked as he caught his expression too. “Is it just me, or does my burger taste kinda funny?” Beelzebub asked. Before anyone could answer, Belphegor suddenly threw a violent coughing fit; gagged and covered his mouth, shocking everyone as blood seeped through his fingers.

“Belphie!” Asmodeus cried out as the Seventh-Born collapsed to the ground and convulsed a bit, the latter clutching his stomach as pain wracked through him. You quickly glanced over and noticed Beelzebub looking uncomfortable as well. “Someone call an ambulance – _NOW!!_ ” Lucifer ordered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Lucky for him, it was just a mild poisoning episode,” said a doctor, “He should be fine and able to go home within an hour. If there’s anything else I could help with, do not hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you, Doctor…” Lucifer muttered, allowing the former to leave to tend to another patient. Although Belphegor was the one who got hit the worst, Beelzebub could still feel some of the poison’s effects due to their ability as twins; was also prescribed an antidote as an assurance to help with his brother’s recovery.

Meanwhile, Mammon was quietly eyeing Satan as the Fourth-Born looked through his D.D.D. “Satan did this,” the Second-Born muttered, looking away when the mentioned Demon heard his name. “Excuse me?” the latter gasped, putting his phone away, “Why am I being accused for what happened to Belphie?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Someone like you would be invited to places most of us can’t get into, so what’s the chance of one of them being some kind of poison dealer or some shit like that -”

“Even if that’s the case, why would you suspect me of harming family?!”

“You also have the habit of pulling near-dangerous pranks on all of us – so there’s also that chance of it backfiring and nearly killing him!”

“That doesn’t answer my question -!”

“Both of you, stop it right now!” Lucifer snarled, “I know we’re all rattled about what happened, but this isn’t the time to randomly point fingers and blame everyone who isn’t responsible!”

“But how would you know if Satan didn’t do it?!” Mammon growled. “Because he was sitting with all of us when Beel and Belphie were ordering our food,” you pointed out, standing next to the First-Born, “And if you want further proof, ask Asmo – no doubt he’s been snapping pictures at the time, so that’ll show Satan was right next to him.”

Asmodeus nodded and showed his D.D.D. – and indeed, sitting beside him was Satan reading one of his books while he took a selfie; in the background they could see Beelzebub and Belphegor balancing trays laden with food as they were brought over. “Fine…” Mammon grumbled, “Sorry for accusing you.”

“And sorry for lashing back,” Satan added. Everyone’s attention then shifted to the Seventh-Born as he woke up; sat up slowly. “Whoa, easy there baby bro…” Leviathan whispered, “Doc says you gotta stay here a bit until you feel better.”

“I’m fine…” Belphegor insisted, groaning as he slumped onto Beelzebub’s chest. “No, not yet…” the older twin countered, “The antidote may be working but you still need to rest.”

“I can’t if you’re all so noisy…”

“Then we’ll be quiet. Now go back to sleep.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure about this? I mean, this is all so sudden.”

“You know how Diavolo could get sometimes – and besides, this is his treat.”

You sighed and re-read the invitation in your hands. Apparently Diavolo wanted to throw a celebration for the exchange program having gone through one year. You’re also aware that it has been a few days since Belphie’s poisoning incident and most (if not all) the brothers are wary about dining out. “This is going to take place at Ristorante Six,” Lucifer noted, “I’m fairly certain there were no news reports about any poisoning incidents that happened there.”

“Can’t be too careful, though…” Satan sighed, “And shouldn’t you be getting dressed, MC? We wouldn’t want to keep Lord Diavolo waiting.”

“I’d ask the same of you two,” you giggled, turning towards your bedroom while Lucifer and Satan headed to their own. As expected, Asmodeus was already sitting on your bed waiting for you. “There you are~!” he gushed, “Let’s not waste anymore time – I’ll help you look your best!”

He’s smiling as always, but you couldn’t help noticing the worry behind his red-yellow eyes. “Asmo, I know you feel this is a horrible idea,” you said, “But I’m sure we’re all going to be fine – Lucifer said so anyway.”

“I know, but still…” he sighed, helping you change into your evening attire, “Belphie may be doing okay now, but I couldn’t help noticing more cases like his popping up on the news each day.” He then sat you down and began fixing your hair. “Just be careful, alright? Normally I’d be out clubbing myself, but I don’t want to risk being the next victim – and neither should you, but here you are going on a date with -”

“I-It’s not a date!” you countered, hearing him chuckle as you blushed slightly. “MC, are you ready yet?” Lucifer called out before letting himself in, “Our transportation will be here in a few minutes.”

“You’re not driving tonight?” you asked, noticing Asmodeus being curious about it as well. “Let’s just say we have an assumption that none of us might be sober enough to drive back later,” Satan replied, sharing some lighthearted laughs with everyone currently present.

…

“We have a table reserved for five – under the name of Lord Diavolo.”

“Ah, yes – follow me, please.”

Lucifer nodded and followed the butler with you and Satan trailing close behind, walking into a more private part of the restaurant. “Lucifer, Satan, MC!” Diavolo greeted, “So glad you could make it.”

“Good evening, Lord Diavolo,” you greeted back, “And to you too, Barbatos.”

“You’re looking ravishing today, MC,” Barbatos commented, smiling as you giggled. “Lord Diavolo has already ordered tonight’s dinner,” the restaurant butler mentioned, “It’ll be brought in as soon as it’s ready. For now, here are some complimentary appetizers.”

“It’s alright – those are safe to eat,” Satan whispered when he caught you studying the finger food before you. You gingerly picked up a piece and popped it into your mouth, smiling as you savored the taste. “It’s good,” you muttered as soon as you swallowed it, mentioned it tasted just like [a similar dish] you had back in the Human Realm.

…

“A toast,” Diavolo announced as he raised his wine glass, “To one year of success in the student exchange program. May it continue to prosper in the days to come!”

You all clinked your glasses and took a sip of red wine. Everything seemed fine – you were all chatting and/or sharing embarrassing stories about yourselves when you noticed Satan looking a bit agitated. “Hey, are you alright?” you asked, patting his back as he began gasping slightly. “I-I can’t breathe…” he rasped, struggling to get up only to fall to the floor as his arms and legs stiffened.

“Lucifer!” Diavolo cried out as the First-Born started behaving the same way. The other restaurant patrons began to panic as the brothers screamed in agony, their muscles tightening as painful spasms rippled through them. “MC, stay back!” Barbatos ordered, pulling you away before helping Diavolo tend to the brothers. Lucifer and Satan tried to speak, but their jaws were clenched so tight that all they could do growl and snarl as they continued to writhe in pain.

“Someone call a medic!!” Diavolo ordered. In the midst of the panic, you happened to look in a certain direction and caught a shadowed figure fleeing the scene after they appeared to be standing there for some time. “MC, where are you going!!” the Demon Prince shouted, but you were focused on chasing the possible culprit.

…unfortunately, they managed to escape.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sat before two hospital beds, watching a sleeping Lucifer and Satan as they’re being treated via intravenous fluids. You felt an arm pull you close; looked up at a somber Diavolo as he tried to comfort you. “I just wanted a peaceful celebratory dinner,” he muttered, “Who would do such a thing?”

“Some refreshments, Young Master…” Barbatos offered, bringing in some drinks. You were about to sip some when you hesitated, fearing it may have been tainted. “It’s alright, I made sure I prepared these myself,” the Demon Prince’s butler assured. You took a deep breath and gulped yours down, squeezing your eyes shut as you waited for any effects…only to feel nothing as seconds passed.

They couldn’t blame you for your current behavior. “I’ve been in touch with the authorities,” Barbatos explained, “They were able to assess what was placed in their red wines – it was strychnine. In Belphegor’s case, it was arsenic.”

“Slow-acting poisons,” Diavolo muttered, “Both are odorless, colorless and tasteless so nobody would suspect anything, but they were ingested in high amounts.” He further explained that while it is common for Demons to add a small amount of certain poisons to some dishes in their cuisine (much to your shock) deliberately adding larger amounts could cause sickness or even death in some cases.

“Did they have any leads on who’s responsible?” you asked. “None so far,” Barbatos replied, “I did notice you chasing after someone earlier but it appeared they were too fast for you.” Sighing, he continued, “I could try checking if there’s a timeline where you had managed to catch the perpetrator, but I could not guarantee that.”

Deep down, you knew Diavolo isn’t just worried about ensuring the unification of the three Realms or if this would affect the student exchange program as well. Your only hope is finding the perpetrator before it gets out of hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Absolutely not! You’re not heading out after what just happened!”

You knew Mammon could get a little overprotective ever since he was assigned to watch over you from the beginning (even though he wouldn’t openly admit it), but right now it feels like that’s been kicked up by several notches. “First Belphie, and now Lucifer and Satan – all three became victims of this random poisoning epidemic!” he continued, “You’re staying home because I said so!”

“Okay, you don’t need to shout,” you sighed, “But what are we gonna do about dinner? I was assigned to handle the groceries today and -”

“That’s alright, I went and got everything we need,” Beelzebub cut in, carrying several grocery bags in his arms, “This should be more than enough to last us a few weeks.”

 _‘That is if you don’t go overboard with your nightly kitchen raids,’_ you and Mammon thought as you helped the Sixth-Born sort the items; noticed a majority of the food he bought were snacks. “Lucifer lent me his card earlier and told me to take over your shopping schedule,” Beelzebub explained, “I didn’t get to spend too much – most of these were special sale offers so I thought that could be used to our advantage.”

“Learning from the Great Mammon on how to find sweet deals – that’s my little bro!” the Avatar of Greed chuckled. “Thanks for the help, Beel,” you said, “I’ll get started on preparing dinner. You can help if you want.”

…

You, Beelzebub and Mammon were just done setting the table when the rest of the brothers walked in – except for a certain pair. “You guys go ahead and dig in – I’ll get Lucifer and Satan their dinner,” you said, carefully balancing a tray as you made your way to a certain room.

When Lucifer came to, he insisted that he and Satan be sent home during their recovery as he had an assumption that whoever the culprit would be may make their next move as long as they’re still in public. The doctors refused but eventually had to give in as Diavolo supported the First-Born’s decision; had some of his servants help in re-purposing a guest room into a recovery room so it would be easier to tend to Lucifer and Satan.

“I brought dinner!” you announced, smiling as Lucifer and Satan turned in your general direction as you set down the tray and began setting up a couple of bed tray tables. “Mammon and Beel helped me out,” you explained as you placed their plates before them, “We made sure nothing weird has been added into anything as well.”

“We wouldn’t suspect you of doing that anyway,” Satan chuckled, ruffling your hair, “Because if so, this exchange program would’ve ended already.” Lucifer nodded in silent agreement, but was still worried that these recent events couldn’t have been a coincidence as one was getting poisoned after another. “If you need anything else, just call out; I’ll come back shortly to clean up,” you offered, leaving the brothers to enjoy their dinner in peace. You took your usual seat at the dining table and helped yourself to some food, laughing and chatting with the rest of the brothers just like every other night.

You were then alone in the kitchen cleaning up when Beelzebub walked in, opening the fridge and offering a small cup of homemade custard to you. “I thought you could use a little more cheering up after what we all went through,” he muttered, a faint blush tainting his cheeks, “So I looked up a recipe to make this; I hope it tastes okay.”

“You didn’t do a taste test on it?” you asked, seeing him shake his head. “I was afraid of eating the whole thing if I do,” he admitted, “And it took everything in me to not take even a single bite.” You smiled and happily took the custard from his hands while he fetched you a dessert spoon. “Beel, whenever you’re on cooking duty I know your food’s always gonna taste great,” you complimented, “So I’m sure this custard would be the best-tasting custard I’ve ever had.”

Beelzebub smiled and watched you take a spoonful of custard into your mouth. “It’s actually pretty good,” you commented, taking more spoonfuls until you finished the entire cup. He was about to offer another when he noticed your expression change – in fact, you look sick. “M-MC?” he asked worriedly, “Is something wrong?”

You wanted to answer but the burning sensation in your stomach grew so fast you collapsed, catching yourself as you held onto the kitchen sink. “B-Beel…it hurts…” you whimpered, unable to say anything else as bile rose up your throat. You bolted away from him as fast as you could and into the nearest bathroom before retching violently into the toilet, losing your dinner in the process; at some point you tasted a hint of iron but you couldn’t place it as your head was spinning.

…you could barely hear Beelzebub calling and reaching out to you as you slumped into unconsciousness on the tiled floor, your body involuntarily convulsing violently while blood dribbled out of your mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mammon paced around impatiently before leaning against a wall, looking distressed. He had been one of the first to hear you throwing up and immediately called for help while Beelzebub cradled your limp body; the latter wouldn’t let go of your hand as you were carried into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital, only letting go when he was told he couldn’t follow you any further.

“I didn’t mean to; I didn’t know this was going to happen,” the Sixth-Born muttered, sitting on one of the chairs and looking down at the floor, “I just fed them some homemade custard.”

“Well, what was in it?!” Mammon snapped, “Obviously something you put in there made them so sick they almost died!”

“I’m sure it wasn’t his intention!” Asmodeus defended, “If he was the culprit all this time, we wouldn’t be alive arguing right now!”

“He’s right,” Belphegor agreed, “Besides, I’m pretty sure there’s a better explanation of how this all happened. So before you start accusing Beel of being the perpetrator, I suggest we hear him out first.”

Mammon was still seething but decided to calm down, taking a deep breath. He and his brothers then looked up as a doctor walked over to them. “MC is going to be alright,” they said, seeing the group sigh in relief, “They just need some bed rest and medication once we’re sure the poison is completely flushed out of their system.”

“Thanks, Doc…” Mammon muttered, walking into your room along with everyone else as soon as they left. Beelzebub noticed you first and immediately felt guilty, knowing he was responsible for what you’re going through. “It’s not your fault, Beel…” Belphegor assured, “You were just trying to cheer them up.”

He then pulled up a couple of chairs and sat next to his twin while the Sixth-Born gently caressed your hand, taking care not to touch the intravenous needle. “Okay, you were the one who went grocery shopping last – tell us what happened,” the Seventh-Born added.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"I think I have all the ingredients I need for dinner and desserts,” Beelzebub muttered as he looked between his shopping list and the teetering pile of groceries in his cart, “Time to head home.” As he was making his way over to the nearest cashier, he happened to run into Solomon who also happened to be grocery shopping as well._

_“Beelzebub! Fancy meeting you here,” the wizard greeted, “I see you’re well-stocked for a few weeks.” They then had an idle chit-chat for a few minutes before Solomon mentioned he has somewhere else to be._ _Not long after he left, Beelzebub noticed he left a small unlabeled bottle behind._

_He picked it up, making a mental note that if Solomon drops by the House of Lamentation he’ll give it back to him._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Please don’t tell me that bottle you mentioned is still in the same place you left it,” Mammon whined. “Where else would I put it?” Beelzebub asked, “And I must’ve used that bottle instead of the actual vanilla essence we already had – I was so excited to prepare the custard I didn’t check if it had a label or not.”

“At least we now know what got MC,” Belphegor pointed out, “And besides explaining to Lucifer about what happened, why would Solomon be carrying a bottle of poison around?”

Everyone went silent, but they all had the same thought – Solomon is their prime suspect right now.

…

You were taken home from the hospital the following morning, being made to lay on a third bed that has been set up in the makeshift recovery room. Lucifer and Satan were both shocked and angered when they noticed your current condition, but after Beelzebub explained everything they had calmed down. Somewhat.

“Find Solomon and get answers,” Lucifer demanded, “I don’t care if you have to rough him up a bit to do so, but this is getting out of control.” He sighed, rubbing his temples out of frustration and it being a reminder that he needs to take his medication. “And make sure to get rid of that bottle before we get anymore poisoning incidents,” he added.

“Were you told of what exactly they found in MC’s system anyway?” Satan asked. “It’s something called…” Mammon started, pulling out a paper scrap from his pocket, “Bromomethane / methyl bromide.”

Upon hearing this, the Fourth-Born looked confused. “That’s a pesticide,” he said, “And that chemical normally exists as a gas in room temperature – how was he able to acquire that in liquid form?”

“I guess I’ll need to pay him a visit to find out,” Beelzebub responded.

…

Solomon was currently the only inhabitant at Purgatory Hall – Simeon and Luke had gone out earlier to visit a small café to sample a new snack they heard about, which means Beelzebub could discuss the situation with the wizard in private.

…and he started by pinning the wizard to the nearest wall upon seeing him, the latter’s feet dangling a few inches off the ground as his neck was held in a vice-like grip. “H-Hey, what’s the big deal?!” Solomon demanded, his voice raspy from lack of air flow as he feebly tried to free himself. “What were you doing carrying a bottle of pesticide?!” the Avatar of Gluttony snarled, “You left it behind when we were chatting yesterday!”

“Put me down so I can explain!” Solomon replied, gasping as the grip on his neck only tightened more. Just as he thought he was about to pass out, the grip loosened and he was dropped to the floor; coughed and looked up to see Leviathan half-glaring at Beelzebub.

“Good thing I decided to follow you,” the Third-Born said, “I know Lucifer said to get answers from Solomon, but he didn’t say you have to strangle him to death for it!”

“He did say to rough him up a bit,” the Sixth-Born countered, “And that was exactly what I planned to do.”

“But if Solomon was the culprit, he would’ve gone and poisoned Asmo first despite him having a pact with our brother – whether if it’s for an experiment or not!” Leviathan argued back. “I agree with Levi,” Solomon muttered, slowly standing up while rubbing his sore neck, “As for your question, I already have an answer for it.”

After the tension had died down, Solomon explained the reason he had a bottle of bromomethane was actually meant for a group assignment he and Asmodeus were supposed to work on. “I couldn’t find a store that sold that chemical in liquid form, so I had to resort to visiting some lesser-known places in Devildom,” he admitted, “I did manage to find one and paid quite a price for it too, and when I came home I noticed I didn’t have the bottle with me anymore.”

“Well, that clears you of being a suspect,” Leviathan noted, “But do you happen to remember where in Devildom did you find this seller?”

Solomon shook his head. “I believe it was a black market seller,” he went on, “They wouldn’t be found staying in one place for an extended period of time, so you’re going to have to hunt them down and hopefully run into them when you do.”

“That would take too long!” Beelzebub complained, “We’d be getting more victims at this rate if I have to do a manhunt for this seller.”

“Beel, you’re not doing this alone – let’s head home and see who else is gonna help out,” Leviathan suggested. “I’ll help too,” Solomon offered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Codename Senbō reporting – no sign of target from the southern side.”_

_“Levi, quit it with the codenames. It’s confusing!”_

_“Don’t mention my actual name, Don'yoku! We’re supposed to be undercover!”_

_“Why is mine ‘Jedidiah’? It sounds a bit too obvious.”_

_“Oh, I get it now – ‘Ōkui’ is my codename.”_

“Could you all just focus on what we’re supposed to do? Save the argument for later,” Leviathan hissed. He then glimpsed his surroundings once more. “Still nothing – everything seems normal here,” he spoke via his headphones. “I don’t see anything either on the northern side,” Mammon reported next, his wireless earphones hidden via his hood. “All clear on the eastern side,” Beelzebub followed, also sporting wireless headphones under his hooded parka, “What about you, Sol – I mean, Jedidiah?”

There was no answer.

“Jedidiah, do you copy?” Leviathan asked, and his eyes widened as he heard the sound of scuffling. “Solomon?!” Mammon yelled, immediately taking off as the muffled grunts could be heard.

_“Aah!!”_

“Oi! Get off of him!” the Avatar of Gluttony snarled as he pounced onto the perpetrator, claws latched onto their arms. He tried to pin them down but was suddenly thrown off, making him slam hard against a nearby wall. “I got them!” Beelzebub yelled out, diving headfirst from the air and knocking the attacker flat onto the ground; pinned them with their arms twisted behind their back.

Leviathan eventually caught up and found Solomon on the ground, blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. “That fucker…ambushed and bit me…” the wizard managed to choke out before he fainted. When the Third-Born inspected the wound, he noticed how swollen the affected area was. It suspiciously looked like -

“Watch out!” Mammon called out as a Black Mamba leaped out at Beelzebub, the latter catching it in time before it could sink its fangs in. Unfortunately that also meant his grip has been loosened and the perpetrator used that moment of distraction to push off the Avatar of Gluttony and vanish into a darkened alley.

“We’ll track them again later – right now we need to get Solomon to a hospital!” Leviathan ordered, shouldering the unconscious wizard over himself before fleeing with his brothers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer looked grave when he was given a rundown of what had taken place. “It appears whoever this is knows what they’re doing,” Satan pointed out, “A shame they managed to get away.”

“Is Solomon okay?” Asmodeus asked. He had been assigned to tend to you, Lucifer and Satan when he felt a slight sting on his neck around the same moment the wizard had been bitten. “Black Mamba venom,” Leviathan replied, “We managed to get him treated in less than 20 minutes, so he should be fine.”

They then looked over at the Avatar of Pride as he texted on his D.D.D. “I’ve relayed all the information to Diavolo and Barbatos,” he explained, “They’ll be arriving shortly.”

…

“Open your mouth for a moment,” Barbatos requested, carefully placing a soft capsule into Beelzebub’s mouth before allowing him to close it. “Based on what you may be dealing with, that should prove useful along with this,” he added, allowing the Avatar of Gluttony to pick up the other gadget.

\- Antidote Capsule – hidden close to his molars; to be used in case of emergency  
\- Grappling Cuff – an ordinary metal cuff bracelet with a hidden grappling hook released at the push of a button

“As for the druggist, I had some Little Ds scout out their hideout based on the provided information,” the butler added, showing a location on his D.D.D. “Track down and take them out for good,” Diavolo ordered.

“Yes, Your Highness…” Beelzebub agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Of all possible locations one could think for a hideout, this was not what Beelzebub had in mind. _‘_ _This_ _subway_ _is too public – but then again, it makes sense as to how they’re able to get around so fast,’_ he thought. As he walked among the crowd, he kept his eyes peeled for anyone that seems a bit suspicious.

…which proved to be more difficult than he thought. _‘_ _There’s too many Demons in here. I’ll have to think of something to lure them out,’_ he decided. He tried to recall what the druggist looked like from their recent encounter, but they had a mask obscuring their face at the time. He was just about to turn around when he bumped into someone, and for some reason the scent they’re giving off smelt strange but familiar.

Keeping a safe distance, he began following the lesser Demon through the crowd until they were in an empty corridor. “So it’s true, then…” they stated, “The Avatar of Gluttony has a strong sense of smell that he could distinguish one certain Demon out of many others.”

“You reek of laboratory chemicals,” Beelzebub agreed, “That, and a hint of feces – and I’m not talking about you randomly jumping down a sewer pipe.” The druggist chuckled and then bolted without warning, making Beelzebub chase them through several twists and turns…and then he lost them. “Damn it!” he growled, searching around to see if he could catch a glimpse of their fleeting form.

_SMACK!_

A lead pipe was swung into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

…

He woke up a few hours later, head throbbing as he tried to shake off the pain. “Ah, you’re finally awake,” the druggist stated, “I was just about to splash some cold water on you – I did hit you pretty hard back there.” He immediately recognized that voice and lunged for them, but soon realized he had been chained to a chair.

Looking around, he noticed shelves cluttered with several containers holding different chemicals; tables were either covered in scattered papers or have some contraption preparing a boiling batch of some unknown concoction. The old stone walls surrounding them indicated they’re underground – how far under, he could not tell.

“I was so close to getting that wizard take the blame for my little shenanigans,” the druggist sighed, tapping a needle, “You and your brothers were so sure of it too, until he told his side of the story.”

“So you sold him the pesticide…” Beelzebub deduced. “That’s right – and I would’ve made him my scapegoat if he hadn’t accidentally left the bottle behind.” They chuckled, looking over at him with a sneer. “I should thank you, though – my initial plan was to poison MC all this time.”

The Sixth-Born didn’t understand it at first, but then everything clicked into place. You were supposed to get the poisoned AkuDonald’s meal, but since he made three orders of it Belphegor ended up biting into the tainted burger; the same method had been used when you were out for dinner at Ristorante Six, but Lucifer and Satan sipped the tainted wine instead. When it has been decided that nobody’s planned to eat out afterwards, they disguised themselves as a black market seller and sold Solomon the pesticide as it was a coincidence that the wizard needed it for an assignment.

“Sure, it was merely an accident – but you just did my job for me,” they snickered, unfazed as Beelzebub roared in frustration. “A shame it wasn’t strong enough to kill them, though…” they added, “Guess I’ll have to finish them off myself.”

They then tilted his head to the side and stuck a syringe needle into his neck, ignoring the pained yelp the Avatar of Gluttony cried out as he injected an unknown fluid into him. “This is my latest creation,” they explained, “I could stay and watch to see what effects this would bring, but I have an appointment with a certain human. Ta-ta~!”

Beelzebub could already feel the poison flowing through his veins. As soon as the druggist turned their back, he bit into the soft Antivenom Capsule that Barbatos had cleverly hidden close to his molars. Within a few minutes, he slumped over and passed out.

…

“Mngh…”

He groaned as he slowly came to, blinking repeatedly as he slowly recalled where he is. “It worked…thank you, Barbatos…” he muttered, feeling his strength return as the poison in his body had been neutralized. He also noticed he’s still chained to the chair but the druggist is nowhere to be found.

_“I have an appointment with a certain human. Ta-ta~!”_

His eyes widened as he realized where the druggist is headed for next. He pulled at his chains, growling as he tried to snap them with his strength alone. “Come on!!” he snarled as he continued, straining his muscles and gritting his teeth as he pulled harder.

_Snap! Clink-clank-clang!_

_Shatter! Hiss!!_

“Shit…” Beelzebub hissed as he realized the druggist set up a trap that got set off when he stood up, seeing hundreds of Asps and Black Mambas slithering towards him from their shattered glass cages in the next room. He backed away and absconded through some narrow halls before coming to a dead end, teetering over the edge of a deep pit where more of those snakes slithered over, under and around each other in a wriggling and writhing mess.

“Gotta get outta here…” he muttered as he frantically searched around; looked up and noticed a steel grate over the snake pit. Holding his arms up, he activated his Grappling Cuff and the hook pulled him up just as the snakes behind him lunged at his legs. “Can’t hang around here all day…” he half-joked, unleashing his Demon Form so he could hover and push the steel grate open.

He flew out, sealing the steel grate closed when he noticed some onlookers staring at him. “Just took a shortcut – don’t mind me,” he joked, immediately flying off to his final destination.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t remember anyone here getting a message that someone is being sent over.”

“Ah, that’s alright – they must’ve forgotten.”

Asmodeus shrugged and let the visitor in, escorting them through the house. “How’s MC doing?” they asked. “A little better,” the Avatar of Lust replied, “They’re still a bit weak, though.” As the Fifth-Born knocked and opened the door, they were immediately noticed by Lucifer and Satan; you were still asleep on your bed.

“Who are they?” the First-Born asked. “I’m the assistant of MC’s doctor,” they replied while showing an ID, “They meant to visit themselves, but with all these recent poisoning cases they got their hands full and sent me instead.”

As their visitor walked closer to you, the brothers couldn’t help but feel wary as something feels off about this situation. “I know, gentlemen…” they sighed, “The culprit is still on the loose and everyone’s on their toes at this point, but I assure you I’m here to help.”

They rummaged through their medical bag and pulled out a disposable syringe as well as a small bottle of liquid. “I’m here to administer a stronger medication,” they explained as they filled the syringe, “With this, they’ll be right as rain in no time.”

You woke up to a tourniquet being wrapped and tightened on your free arm. “Hold still, dear…” the visitor muttered, placing the needle over an exposed vein, “This will only take a -”

_SLAM!!_

“STOP RIGHT THERE!”

A startled Lucifer, Asmodeus and Satan turned to an enraged Beelzebub as the door was slammed open. “How are you still alive?!” the druggist snarled, ignoring your scream as you were dragged out of bed; the intravenous needle was also painfully ripped out of your hand as they did so. “Come any closer, and they get a taste of my newest creation!” the druggist threatened.

Before they could, you mustered whatever strength you have and bit their arm hard, causing them to drop you and the syringe to the floor. Beelzebub took that distraction to his advantage and lunged forward, pinning and strangling the druggist while they squirmed beneath him. “You don’t have the guts to kill me,” they rasped, “You’re too soft -”

_SNAP!_

You and the brothers cringed as the sound of snapping bones reverberated through the now-quiet room. “It’s over…” you heard the Avatar of Gluttony mutter. You were then picked up and laid back into bed, your bloodied hand inspected. “Asmo, get the First Aid kit from my room,” he instructed, “I don’t think we should have anymore visitors for a while.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later…

With the “Poison Druggist” finally out of everyone’s lives, you and several others who were affected by them made a full recovery and living standards were back to normal in Devildom. Along with that, Diavolo had ordered every available pharmacist / druggist to be monitored strictly in order to prevent a similar incident to occur in the future.

“Are you ready to go, MC?” Beelzebub asked, chuckling as you rushed over and hugged him. “Are you sure you don’t want to tag along, Belphie?” you asked his twin, seeing him shake his head. “You two go ahead and enjoy your date,” he teased, chuckling as Asmodeus jealously looked over while you blushed involuntarily.

“MC is going on a date and not with me?” the Fifth-Born snarled. “Oh, relax – I’m sure they’ll give you a turn one day,” Satan half-joked.

…

You both decided to see a movie and ordered your usual snacks before walking into the theater, settling into your seats. Halfway through the movie, you were grabbing another handful of popcorn when he reached in at the same time; you froze when he laced his fingers through yours. “B-Beel, that’s my hand…” you whispered, blushing as he kissed it. “The movie is okay, but I feel hungry for something else…” he purred, licking your hand clean as it tasted like popcorn.

When you didn’t react, he went further by kissing up your arm until he reached your neck, nibbling and sucking until he left a hickey. Part of you wondered if he’s going into heat, but at the same time you couldn’t stop him. “W-We’ll get caught…” you whimpered as he slowly began fondling your sensitive spots. “Then stay quiet,” he whispered back, pulling you onto him so you’re straddling his hips.

 _‘Good thing it’s pretty dark in here,’_ you thought as you both began making out, your tongues twisting and turning in your mouths. He moved you away momentarily to pull off your bottoms while you helped with his pants, his erection springing up hard and ready. After ensuring there’s nobody in the seat in front of you, he turned and pulled you close before thrusting himself into you.

He was a bit huge but before you could let out a moan, one of his hands clamped your mouth shut. “Quiet!” he hissed, continuing to move inside of you. You nodded and helped by riding him, hearing him restrain his grunts and groans as your walls pulsed around his cock.

You were about to come when he pulled out, whimpering as you suddenly felt empty without him. He turned you around again and this time lifted your legs, sliding himself back into you while pulling up your top to expose your chest. You tried to lean back but his arms held you in place; you bit into your hand to muffle your moans and whimpers as he suckled on your nipples.

“Beel~!” you half-moaned, half-screamed while still muffling yourself as he thrust harder, hitting your most sensitive spot each time. “You feel and taste so good, MC…” he growled, trapping your lips into another French kiss as he moved faster. “I could never have enough of you,” he breathed, “I want you all for myself.”

You were about to say something when your body shuddered, coming hard and drenching him. A few more thrusts and he came as well, basting your insides white with his cum. You both stayed in this position as he continued to fill you, eventually overflowing and dripping onto the floor.

“I’m not sticking around to explain the mess we made…” you giggled, seeing him smile. “I don’t think they’ll mind,” he assured, “And I’m sure we’re not the only ones who would fuck in a movie theater.”

As you both shared another kiss, a lone figure hiding in the shadows spied on you. _‘As long as you’re happy, I’m happy…’_ Belphegor thought, quietly leaving you and his twin alone.


	7. Codename – Taida

“You ready, partner?”

“Always.”

You and Belphegor cocked your handguns and holstered additional ammo while exiting a black van; took cover behind opposite walls before peeking at a building in the distance. “Stand by until I give a signal,” Leviathan spoke through your earphones, his fingers rapidly hammering away on his keyboard.

You’re on a mission to take down a Great Demon who is slowly rising to become Devildom’s first Kingpin. After months of tracking him down and taking out his henchmen, you feel his tyranny is going to come to an end tonight. “When this is over, are you down for a night out under the stars?” the Avatar of Sloth asked. “You already know my answer,” you replied, both of you sharing a smirk.

“Target sighted,” Leviathan mentioned, “He’s on the move; Ikari is with him. Watch out – there are guards behind the main entrance.” The Seventh-Born nodded to you and you both slunk through the shadows, knowing there’s an alternate route for you to get inside undetected.

…

“Are you sure you ain’t being followed?” the Kingpin asked, eyeing Satan suspiciously. “Would I be here of my own accord if I was?” the Avatar of Wrath curtly replied, seeing the former laugh. “Follow me then,” the Kingpin advised, leading the Fourth-Born to another room.

“Mmph!!”

 _‘Asmo?!’_ Satan thought, swiftly turning around as the door slammed and locked behind him. “No time for games,” the Kingpin snarled, having one of his henchmen grab Satan in a full nelson, “Your little bro here was so nice to tell us that you were gonna show up to save him.”

Asmodeus looked away in shame, showing he had been bruised and beaten; the cloth gag in his mouth and the ropes restraining him were stained with blood. “Now, answer this correctly – are you sure you ain’t being followed?” the Kingpin threatened. Satan smirked and chuckled darkly. “If my brother already tattled about my arrival, did he mention any others?” he replied.

_SLAM! Click-click!_

“Hands in the air, Kingpin…” Belphegor ordered, aiming his gun directly at his head. You followed, cutting Asmodeus free from his restraints and pulled Satan free from the henchman holding him. “You’re coming with us,” the Avatar of Sloth stated, “We could bring you in warm, or we could bring you in cold.”

“…how about neither?” the Kingpin stated, pressing a button on his watch.

_KA-BOOM!!_

“Look out!” Asmodeus called out as part of the ceiling cracked overhead, barely escaping as it crashed where they were all standing. You looked up and began chasing the Kingpin as he absconded from the room. “MC, leave him! We have to get outta here!!” Belphegor yelled as the building began crumbling apart.

_CRASH!!_

_“AAH!!”_

Hearing your bloodcurdling scream, he rushed over to find you pinned under a pile of flaming rubble. “Forget about me – just go!!” you ordered as he tried to lift the rubble off of you. “I’m not leaving you behind!!” he countered.

“There’s no time! Get outta here! _LEAVE ME!!_ ”

“I won’t!!”

“HEADS UP!!” Satan called out, pulling Belphegor away just as another heavy pile of rubble came crashing down right on top of you. “ _ **MC!!**_ ” the Seventh-Born screamed. “We have to go!” the Fourth-Born ordered, he and Asmodeus dragging him away as your blood seeped out from under the pile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

1 month later…

Belphegor sat in his usual spot in the Planetarium. Normally he’d be chatting and/or pointing out stars with you, but he still wouldn’t accept the fact that you were gone. “There you are,” Beelzebub breathed, plopping down beside his twin, “You missed dinner again.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” the younger twin stated. Beelzebub wanted to say more but decided to remain silent; looked up and noticed a certain constellation in the sky. “MC’s zodiac sign,” he noted, sensing Belphegor nod. After what felt like several minutes, Belphegor took out his D.D.D. and turned it on to reveal a selfie of you and him as his lock screen.

…

_“When this is over, are you down for a night out under the stars?”  
“You already know my answer.”_

…

“It’s not fair…” Belphegor muttered, “Human lives are already so short – and because of that asshole, they’ve been taken away so soon. I didn’t get to spend enough time with them.” He then looked up as his twin pulled him close for a hug; sighed and hugged back. “I also don’t think you’re just here to remind I skipped dinner,” he then muttered.

He was right. “Lucifer heard that the Kingpin has a new right-hand person,” Beelzebub explained, “He said if we’re able to track them down, we could finally put him out for good this time.”

The Avatar of Sloth’s mood switched from somber to determined when he heard that; stood up and brushed himself off. “Let’s get this over with,” he stated.

…

“According to some Little Ds Barbatos had sent out, the target-in-question was last seen in downtown Devildom,” Lucifer briefed as pictures of the Kingpin’s right-hand person was shown on-screen, “As for what their business is, right now that isn’t clear except for the fact they’re gathering supplies.”

“Probably to restock their stash since since their last hideout exploded and crashed a month ago,” Mammon pointed out, almost regretting his choice of words when he noticed Belphegor cringe. “But wouldn’t that be done right after they relocated?” Leviathan pointed out, “What if they already had a backup base and were just laying low this whole time?”

“That would make sense,” Satan agreed, “But I believe the real question is _who_ this right-hand person is, and where and when did they have time to recruit replacements.” They all looked over to Asmodeus who glared and shook his head. “I’m _not_ playing as bait again!” he argued, “I was beaten up so bad I’m still recovering from my injuries!”

“Not to mention they’d recognize him already,” Lucifer pointed out, “We need another tactic.”

Everyone fell silent until they heard Belphegor’s D.D.D. ringing, startling him awake as he had fallen asleep halfway through their discussion. He took it out of his pocket and his face went pale. _‘That’s MC’s number…’_ he thought, frozen in place as it continued to ring a few more times.

Finally, he answered it. “Hello?” he muttered, discretely switching it to speaker mode. _“Do you want to avenge MC?”_ a distorted voice spoke, _“_ _Head over to the_ _place where you had your first date with them_ _.”_

“Who is this? Why do you have MC’s phone?” the Avatar of Sloth demanded, “Answer me!”

However, the caller had already hung up. “Damn it!” he hissed. He then ran over to his and Beelzebub’s room to check f he still had your phone – it was the only thing he has left to remind him of you. When he realized it wasn’t there, he rushed up to the attic…only to come up empty-handed as well. “Where is it?!” he cried frantically, “I had their phone with me! How did this caller get it?!”

“Belphie, calm down!” Beelzebub stated, holding his brother close. The Seventh-Born huffed, clenching his fists as he tried to regain his composure. “I don’t know who that is – and I’m sure none of us do,” the Sixth-Born added, “But I have a hunch this mysterious caller is trying to help us.”

…only one way to find out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_He sat alone at a table by the window, watching the rain pour outside. ‘MC, where are you?’ he wondered, checking the time on his D.D.D. and noticing you were 30 minutes late. “Hey!” you called out, rushing over while hurrying to close your umbrella, “Sorry I’m late. Beel and I were grocery-shopping and the checkout line was really long.”_

_“At least you’re here,” he chuckled, noticing you’re half-drenched, “I think I’ll go ahead and order something warm.” Before he left, he slid off his cardigan and draped it around you; smiled as you held it close._

…

Sitting at the very same table, Belphegor looked out the window while absentmindedly stirring his drink. He was so preoccupied he almost didn’t notice the waiter approaching him. “A patron asked me to pass this to you,” they said, passing him a folded piece of paper. He took it and unfolded the note as soon as they left.

_“Where the wind whistles and the trees whisper – I’ll be waiting.”_

_‘Is this some kind of joke?’_ he thought, looking up and catching a glimpse of a hooded figure walking out the door. He quickly got up to follow them but they were gone – it’s as though they had just vanished. He studied the note again – the handwriting looked familiar but it looked like it was written using their opposite hand. “Where the wind whistles and the trees whisper…” he muttered, snapping his fingers when he understood where to go next.

…

 _“I knew I’d find you here…” he said, seating himself on the swing next to yours. You sighed and looked at him. “I just needed a breather,” you assured. He chuckled before looking up at the sky with you – it was a breezy day in Devildom_ _and Lucifer had decided it was the best time to have an impromptu weekend picnic. You were swinging yourself when you noticed him copying you; attempted to swing farther than him. Smirking, he kept at it until you were both swinging so high you felt you could touch the -_

_“Whoa!” you cried out as you were thrown out of your seat, landing hard on the grass beneath you. “MC!” he called out, rushing over and kneeling close as he checked for any injuries; noticed you sprained your arm. “Let’s head back, okay?” he muttered, gently helping you up as you cradled your arm._

…

He slowly approached the swing set and noticed the same hooded figure standing nearby. “Was it you who left me that note?” he called out, seeing them silently turn around to face him. The hood was large enough to hide the top half of their face and they were wearing a black cloth face mask. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he noted, “Who are you?”

They approached him and held out their arm, revealing a small box. “You didn’t answer my question,” he stated, “How should I know you could be trusted if you won’t say anything?”

 _“Everything will be explained in due time,”_ they replied in the same distorted voice. He warily took the box from them and noticed another scribbled note on top of it.

_“You’ll need this.”_

He then looked back up as he had another question but the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. He opened the box and got even more confused – sitting inside of it was your D.D.D. and nothing else. _‘What’s going on here?’_ he wondered, turning around to head back home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Belphegor studied your phone in his hands. The note said he’d need this, but he wasn’t exactly sure of what to look for. “Maybe they meant something in their phone?” Beelzebub suggested as he ate snacks on his bed, “Try turning it on.”

_Click._

The phone screen lit up and Belphegor immediately noticed something’s different. “That’s not their lock screen,” he pointed out, seeing some letters and numbers arranged in a spiral. He tried to unlock your D.D.D. and growled when he realized he needed a password.

Beelzebub put down his 6th bag of chips and sat next to his brother to help him out; they tried one possible password after another but weren’t able to get through. “Is there anything else on the note?” the older twin asked, grabbing the box to check it himself. The younger twin looked and noticed some faint indentations he hadn’t seen before.

Grabbing the box and the phone, he headed over to the Common Room and knelt before the fireplace. Satan looked up from his book and watched his brother roll up his sleeves. “What’re you doing?” he asked, “Shouldn’t you put the fire out first?”

_Crackle-crackle! Hiss!_

“Ow! _Hot!_ ”

“Belphie!” Satan cried out, rushing over and quickly casting a cooling spell on his brother’s fingers. “Are you insane?!” he scolded him, “We all know you’re still hurting from losing MC, but -”

“That’s not what this is about!” the Avatar of Sloth snapped back, looking at the piece of coal he managed to grab from the still-burning fireplace. Quickly blowing out the embers, he crushed it and then gently rubbed some onto the note – and that revealed the password for your D.D.D.

As he browsed through your phone with a now-interested Satan looking over his shoulder, he noticed an app that wasn’t there before; realized he could only access it after entering a different password. “May I have a look?” the Fourth-Born asked, having your phone handed to him; he browsed through the photos and found the picture that was used on your lock screen.

“…oh, I see…” Satan breathed, handing your phone back to Belphegor and rushing past Beelzebub who had just walked in. The Fourth-Born returned a minute later with a notepad and a pen; grabbed the note as well as your phone while the twins watched in confusion. “Whoever you met is intentionally leaving us hints and clues,” Satan pointed out, “Just give me an hour or two, I’ll figure this out.”

…

It took Satan a bit longer than he initially thought – everything had been encoded in three different ciphers: Caesar, Pigpen, and Vigenère.

“Finally,” he huffed, standing up and stretching himself. He reached over to Belphegor who had fallen asleep on the couch; gently shook him awake. “I managed to decipher everything,” he explained, “You’ll find it all in that notepad. I’m going to make myself some tea.”

The Avatar of Sloth yawned as his brother left the room; noticed his twin must’ve left some time ago. Picking up the notepad, he quickly browsed through the pages to see what Satan had uncovered. “More riddles?” Belphegor groaned, “Either they didn’t want to get caught, or they just want to make this interesting.”

 _“Kingpin had decided to lay low after that last incident. Follow my lead and_ _it’ll reveal where he’s hiding_ _.”  
“The first hint is hidden in a place where the night becomes bright and colorful.”  
“The second hint is located where the water meets the glass – search among the gray.”  
“The third hint _ _is hidden among trees in a silent building.”  
“_ _The fourth hint is located among fallen remains.”_

He figured Satan already played his part. It’s time to go bother someone else – hopefully Lucifer isn’t too busy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Beel, focus!”

“Sorry, I was hungry and those caramelized apples look so good…”

Belphegor sighed and let his brother grab a few more before moving on. As much as he hated to admit it, he was thankful that Lucifer was able to understand and solve the riddles in order to reveal the locations for these “hints”. The question is _where_ would he be able to find it in this outdoor amusement park.

“Doesn’t this look kinda odd?” Beelzebub pointed out as he looked over a chalkboard sitting outside a food stall. The Seventh-Born immediately noticed a small doodle that stood out in the menu’s drawn border; moreover, he recognized it. “I know where it is,” he stated, walking towards a certain location.

…

 _“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of_ _zombies_ _,” Belephegor teased, chuckling as you clung closer to him. “I-I’m not,” you stuttered, jumping slightly as a prop jump-scared you from a corner. “It’s alright, I’m not letting go anytime soon,” he assured, holding your hand firmly in his._

…

The Haunted House is under maintenance, but Belphegor didn’t have any plans of walking into it anyway. After scanning his surroundings for a few seconds, he found a photo of you and him stuck on a wall; he pulled it off and flipped it around to find what appeared to be a part of a note scribbled on the back. “That’s one; three more to go,” he muttered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Splash!_

“Are you sure Lucifer said this is the second place to search in?” Leviathan asked, “What if there are other beaches and we just happened to be in the wrong one?”

“Then we stop searching here and check the next,” the Seventh-Born replied, “And you’re more familiar with these kinda locations than I am – so stop whining and help me look!”

The Third-Born rolled his eyes and dived back underwater, his snorkel tube being the only thing showing where he is. “Search among the gray…” Belphegor muttered as he climbed up a rock, “The only gray things around here would be these, and I’m not finding anything.” He then stood at its highest point and scanned his surroundings – there were more beach rocks in the distance and they’re all in varying sizes, and he doesn’t have the energy to search them all.

He was just about to climb down when Leviathan resurfaced and began waving over to him. “I found something!” the Otaku called out, swimming back towards the shore so he could meet up with the Seventh-Born.

…

_“Hey, cut it out!” you demanded, laughing as he continued to splash you while you splashed him back. “Why should I stop if you wouldn’t?!” he countered, yelping as you tackled him; both of you went underwater for a few seconds._

_He won’t forget how gracefully your hair flowed behind you as you swam away – for a moment, you looked like a merperson to him. His short-lived daydream was cut short as a strong arm pulled him back to the surface. “Are you both okay?” Beelzebub asked, worry evident in his features._

_“We’re fine, big guy – just messing around,” Belphegor assured, smiling as you chuckled._

…

“That’s so not fair – they had a picture of MC in their swimwear!” Leviathan complained, still clutching said object in his hands, “How did they even get this picture anyway?”

“H-Hey, give that back!” Belphegor demanded, trying to grab it as his brother held it out of reach. Figuring that wouldn’t work, he tackled and pinned him before tossing with and wrestling him until he finally snatched the photo himself. It was sealed in a waterproof plastic pouch which meant the partial note remained dry and intact within it.

Leviathan growled and shoved his younger brother off of him. “Now I got sand all over me,” he snarled, “I’m heading straight to the showers.” While he ran off, Belphegor tried to piece the two note pieces together – he still couldn’t make out most of what it said, but he’s slowly getting an idea of what it would say.

 _‘Guess I should hit the showers before heading to the next hint,’_ he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So…where do we start?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

Satan side-glanced disconcertingly at Belphegor before looking back at the numerous shelves. Even though he’s familiar with the Royal Library as he visits here often, finding one specific item in this venue is quite a challenge. “Are you sure there aren’t any other clues? Perhaps we’re missing something?” he added.

Belphegor pulled out your phone and the notepad to see if there’s anything that may be overlooked – and found nothing. “I guess we just have to go through each shelf,” he sighed. Satan wouldn’t accept that and had a look at the riddle himself. “Trees in a silent building – this almost sounds like a double-meaning,” the Fourth-Born muttered, “I have an assumption they’re referring to botany-related books.”

The Avatar of Sloth agreed with his idea and followed him to the section where said collection of books were categorized. “This narrows down the search, but it’s still a lot of books…” he sighed, “Better get started, I guess.”

…

_“There’s no way I’d be able to remember all these dates,” you muttered. Belphegor looked up from his notes and watched you bury your face in your hands, huffing in frustration. “I’m so gonna fail that test; Lucifer’s gonna kill me…” you mumbled._

_He sighed and moved closer to you. “Whining isn’t gonna make this any easier,” he mentioned, “So how about we take a little break first and get back to this once you’re refreshed?”_

_You already knew that his kind of “break” would take a few hours – you couldn’t refuse_ _his offer_ _._

…

Both of them had already gone through halfway through each shelf they had assigned themselves to. “Still nothing,” Satan muttered, closing a book and immediately reaching for the next. He was just about to call off the search when he noticed the book he was holding didn’t belong with the rest. “What’s this doing here?” he mused.

Interested, Belphegor walked over to the Fourth-Born just as he pulled out a candid picture of you studying in the very same library; in addition, that was a book about Devildom History – the one subject you usually had issues with. “Where are they even getting these pictures?” Satan asked, “They seem a little…personal.”

The Seventh-Born didn’t answer as he took the photo from his brother’s hands. As he turned to leave, Satan said something that made him stop in his tracks. “You took these photos – your lack of response proved it,” the latter stated.

“That’s none of your business,” the Avatar of Sloth muttered as he left the library.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He never knew he’d be here again.

He didn’t want to come back here.

“You can wait in the car if you’re uncomfortable,” Lucifer suggested, seeing Belphegor shake his head. “Let’s just find what we need and get out,” he said, already moving ahead while the eldest followed behind. He could still remember that night – how both you and him were so hyped to take down the Kingpin for good; how well the plan went smoothly at first.

How you died.

…

_“Forget about me – just go!!”_

_“I’m not leaving you behind!!”_

_“There’s no time! Get outta here! LEAVE ME!!”_

_“I won’t!! **MC!!** ”_

…

Before he realized, he’s standing at the very same spot where he watched you get crushed by a pile of rubble. After the chaos, emergency services were contacted to pull you out – but they were already too late. Unable to bear looking at your mangled form, he looked away as coroners took you away from the scene.

“Belphie?” Lucifer whispered, gently shaking his brother’s shoulder, “You weren’t moving for a while. This was laying right on top of where…where they were buried.” He let him take the picture from his hand.

…it was a selfie he took of both you and him taken prior to that mission. “I’ll give you a few minutes,” the First-Born added, quietly leaving the Seventh-Born as he headed back to the car.

Clutching the photo, Belphegor walked over and knelt down; touched the spot as he shed a single tear. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you,” he muttered, “But I’ll make sure your sacrifice wasn’t for nothing. I promise.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Upon arriving home, Belphegor took out the four photographs and flipped them to arrange the note pieces scribbled on the backs – it revealed a final riddle.

_“All the locations will reveal the fifth, hidden in plain sight.  
Find him. Finish the mission. Avenge them.”_

“Could someone grab me a map of Devildom?” he called out, “I need to borrow it real quick!”

Satan happened to be passing by when he heard him; brought him a map that showed every location. Belphegor then grabbed a pencil and drew circles of the four places he had visited to get those photos, realizing they formed an almost perfect diamond when connected. “It says it’ll reveal where Kingpin is hiding – how is this gonna help?” he muttered.

“Wait, I see it!” Satan pointed out, taking the pencil and drawing a cross instead – the final location laid dead center where the lines met. “I heard that area is under construction, so it’s off-limits to the public – I wouldn’t be surprised if this is where the Kingpin had been hiding all this time,” the Avatar of Wrath added.

“Then it’s no surprise you shouldn’t head there unprepared,” Lucifer stated, “Barbatos had just delivered this a few moments ago – it’s addressed to you.”

\- Nanobot Bomb Defuser – contains a set of nanobots programmed to defuse any kind of bomb  
\- Compact Glider – a folding pair of wings that stays flat and hidden when not in use

_‘Time to end this once and for all.’_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“My drone’s picking up a few henchmen patrolling the construction site,” Leviathan spoke through his earphones, “However, it looks like it’s somewhat clear in the southwest area – those oversized supply crates should provide perfect cover for you to sneak past.”

“Got it,” Belphegor agreed, occasionally ducking and sneaking via shadows to get to the mentioned location. He then overheard a couple of henchmen talking to each other; decided to eavesdrop on them.

_“I don’t see why we need a new password each day before we go report to the boss.”  
“You know he ain’t making the same mistake as last time – and those brothers ain’t gonna let up after what happened to that Human.”  
“You saying he’s still suspicious that one of us might turn on him? He already “let go” of a bunch of us.”  
“Exactly. It’s better to stay on his good side if you know what’s good for you.”_

_‘Password? Damn!’_ Belphegor thought. “Say no more – I got this,” Leviathan mentioned, flying his drone inconspicuously around the area while his brother stayed hidden. The latter managed to pick up three different groups saying different words. “I got ‘tray’, ‘bee’, and ‘all’…” the Otaku reported, “They’re all claiming one of them is the right password, but that could be a trick.”

Belphegor thought for a moment and smirked. “I know what the password is,” he stated. He turned his attention back to the henchmen and noticed once of them had walked away; quietly stood from his hiding spot and quickly subdued him, snapping his neck. He then dragged the body out of sight before switching outfits; walked up to one of them guarding the entrance.

_Knock knock_

_“What’s the password?”_

“Betrayal,” Belphegor answered, snickering to himself as he got allowed inside. Just as Satan mentioned, the building is under construction but it looks like it was also abandoned – supplies, tools and equipment are scattered messily in some areas and he could see some parts were left unfinished. _‘At least there’s some light in here – wouldn’t want to end up falling through the floor,’_ he thought.

Going into character, he walked around studying his surroundings while Leviathan guided him where to turn in order to avoid suspicion. “My drone is picking up a weird signal from the room you’re close to,” the Third-Born said, “I don’t see anyone headed your way – you’re clear to head inside.”

_Click. Creak…_

“Looks like he’s already rigged this place to blow like last time,” the Avatar of Sloth noted as he crouched before a bomb, quietly inspecting it. Not wanting to take any chances, he took out a small box from his pocket and activated the Nanobots; watched the tiny robots defuse the bomb before crawling back into their storage.

“Belphie, I lost you for a sec – something’s jamming my drone signal,” Leviathan reported, but to the Seventh-Born the interference was cutting him off so much that all he heard was static in between. “Senbō? Senbō, do you copy?” Belphegor asked, “I couldn’t hear what you -”

_SMACK!_

_THUD!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_SPLASH!!_

Belphegor gasped, coughing and sputtering as strong arms pulled him out of the water trough he just realized was set before him; also noticed he had been restrained. “Good to see you’re wide awake,” the Kingpin snickered, unfazed as the Avatar of Sloth glared at him, “I must say, you were doing pretty good since you managed to sneak your way into my new hideout.”

One of the henchmen then threw down a freshly-mangled drone at his feet. “Would’ve caught your brother, but it seems he got away once he knew what was up,” the Kingpin continued, “You’re on your own now.”

“How the fuck did you find out?” Belphegor snarled. “I believe you should be asking them since they’ve been keeping tabs on you this whole time,” the Kingpin replied, turning his head towards someone entering the room.

_“You called for me, Boss?”_

The Seventh-Born’s blood ran cold as he recognized that distorted voice; looked at a hooded figure as they stood next to the Kingpin. “You set me up?” he growled, “I’m gonna make sure to kill you first, motherfucker.”

_“Oh, come on now – is that how you’re going to speak to your partner?”_

“My partner died a month ago – _you assholes killed them!_ ”

He then realized what they just said before he retorted; suddenly look confused. His eyes widened as you pulled back the hood and took off your mask. “That’s right, Belphie…” you said, “I’m not dead – or to be more specific, I _was_ for a few days.”

“But…what -? How -?” he stuttered, part of him relieved to see you’re alive while another wanted to know why you’re siding with the enemy. You then cocked your handgun and walked towards him, aiming the barrel against the side of his head. “I would really love to tell you everything,” you went on, “But I think you already got an idea.”

“Seems you had underestimated their loyalty,” the Kingpin gloated, “MC just showed up telling me they wanted to be a part of my empire and are willing to help me make that dream a reality.” He then went on to explain that it was you who set him and his brothers on a meaningless runaround through Devildom that it gave him more than enough time to regroup and resume his business.

Belphegor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Oh? Was that a bit much to take in?” the Kingpin snickered, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to stick around if you don’t wanna see them being my right-hand person once I take over Devildom.” He then snapped his fingers and had one of his henchmen throw him to the floor; laughed as he watched Belphegor get kicked while still bound by ropes. “That’s enough, boys…” the Kingpin called out, “I promised MC would deliver the final blow to their former partner before we move on.”

The henchmen backed off and allowed you to step before a bruised-and-battered Avatar of Sloth. “Why would you do this, MC?” he rasped, “I thought we were supposed to take him down together.” You crouched and gently caressed his cheek; looked into his eyes. “Do you really want to know?” you purred, “I’ll show you.”

_Shing!_

You unsheathed a hidden dagger and stood back up, throwing it directly and stabbing Kingpin in his throat. You then shot each henchmen as they lunged forward to grab you before taking out a second dagger to cut Belphegor free from his restraints; dragged him to safety as shots were fired from backup henchmen. “What the fuck, MC?!” the Seventh-Born yelled over the gunshots, “Whose side are you on?!”

“What does it fucking look like?!” you barked back, handing him a spare pistol, “Now help me finish this!!”

_BANG! BANG-BANG!!_

You and Belphegor screamed as the table you were both taking cover against began to get riddled with bullet holes. He mustered whatever strength he has left and pulled you to more secure location as bullets whizzed past you. “Take out the ones on the right; I’ll take those on the left!” he ordered.

“My right or your right?!”

“ _Just shoot everyone except me!_ ”

You both split up, raining bullets on every moving target you see while occasionally ducking behind either large furniture or crates to protect yourselves; soon there wasn’t anyone left alive as blood, debris and bullet shells littered the floor around you. “Who knew…humans could be such good backstabbers…” the Kingpin gurgled, his hand failing to stop the blood spurting out of his neck, “Too bad…you didn’t know about Plan B. _Sayonara._ ”

_Beep. KA-BOOM!! CRASH!!_

“Whoa -!” you and Belphegor yelped as an explosion from a lower floor level was set off, causing the building to tilt alarmingly fast. “Come on!” he yelled as he grabbed your hand, dodging sliding obstacles as he pulled you towards a window. “Are you crazy?! We can’t jump from up here!!” you screamed as he smashed the glass; yelped as he picked you up. “Just hang on tight!” he shouted, ignoring you shrieking as he leapt out with you in his arms.

_Whirr!! WHOOSH!!_

_CRASH!! BOOM!!_

“ _ **AAH!!**_ ”

“You can stop screaming now,” he said calmly as he watched the building collapse into a pile of rubble, “Should’ve known that asshole had hidden a second bomb somewhere.”

Your throat sore, you looked at him before looking down – and curled up into him more when you realized how high up you both were. “Let’s go home,” he muttered, using the Glider to soar his way back towards the House of Lamentation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_You gasped and sat up, slightly panicking when a gentle hand stopped you from moving any further. “MC, it’s alright – you’re safe now,” said Solomon, “Good thing I managed to find you too – any later and those coroners would’ve prepped you for the funeral home.”_

_A vague memory of Belphegor screaming your name as you were crushed under piles of rubble came back to you. “Solomon?” you rasped, wincing as your body felt sore, “What happened? Where am I? Why am I alive?”_

_“The brothers were devastated after they witnessed you being crushed and buried,” he explained, “From what I heard, Belphegor is still grieving.” He then explained that it was Asmodeus who convinced him to find a spell to resurrect you. “It took me a few days to gather all the required items,” he added, “But I’m glad to announce that it worked – welcome back, MC.”_

_You made another effort to get up when he stopped you again. “You’re going to be stiff for a while,” he explained, “I’m already in the process of preparing a concoction to help you recover faster, but until then you’re not going to move from this bed.”_

_As he left the room, you couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to get you away from the coroners; you figured you may have to ask him later as you drifted off to a dreamless sleep._

…

_You were studying some dusty blueprints of the Kingpin’s new hideout when Solomon approached you, handing over your D.D.D. “Did anybody see you?” you asked. “They’re too distracted to even notice me walking in,” he explained, “But what’re you planning to do with your phone?”_

_You didn’t answer him and dialed Belphegor’s number; used a voice distorter as you discretely passed him a hint of where he should head to first. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” Solomon sighed, “It’s already strange you decided to side with the Kingpin that I’m starting to doubt if I should trust you.”_

_“Well, you’re also pretty shady yourself – so I guess that makes us even,” you countered. “Touché,” he chuckled, watching you don your “right-hand person” attire as you prepared to head back for another day with the Kingpin._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And then you know the rest,” you finished. “So you were with Solomon this whole time, and the reason you sided with Kingpin was…” Belphegor trailed off, still shocked that you were handling a dangerous mission mostly on your own.

“It was mostly to get as close as possible to him; study his next moves,” you explained, “He almost caught me at some point but I was able to convince him enough to get him off my back.”

You both then looked up at the stars twinkling above you as you sat together on a blanket, protecting you from the wet grass underneath. “How’s everyone else, by the way?” you piped up, breaking the short silence, “Are they still in shock about me not being dead?”

“I think some of them got over it, but you may still expect a few to keep trying to prove you’re not a ghost,” he replied, turning to you, “Not me though – you’ve already proven you’re alive and right next to me.”

…silence fell once again as you both laid on your backs and continued to gaze at the stars. “You have no idea how much I missed you…” he whispered, causing you to look over at him, “Most nights I’d sit alone in the Planetarium and wished it wasn’t real; that you’ll just come back and pretend that never happened.”

Without warning, he then rolled himself on top of you; looked down with violet-pink eyes laced with lust. “Huh…normally you want me to top you – what’s with this then?” you half-joked, seeing him smirk. “For making me wait,” he replied.

…

“A-Ahh…fuck…B-Belphie -!”

“Ssh…”

You couldn’t help but moan as he shoved himself into you, moving at a slow pace to get you used to him. “You’re already aroused…” he purred, “Is it because we’re out in the open? The thrill of us getting caught fucking turning you on that much?”

He didn’t let you answer as he picked up the pace, moving one of your legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeper into you. “Don’t get me wrong – I do love it when you top me,” he groaned, “But I’m in the mood to punish you for what you did.”

“F-Fair enough…” you whimpered, crying out as he angled and hit a certain spot. You tried to grasp onto anything but instead pulled up fistfuls of wet grass; your moans slowly turned to screams as he began to shove harder within you. “Are you seriously trying to get us caught? Naughty MC…” he growled, slowly starting to pound into you.

At this point you didn’t care if anyone saw you. “Fuck me more!” you cried out, “I’ve missed the feeling of your cock stirring up my insides! I want it all!”

“That’s what I wanna hear!” he snickered, thrusting harder and faster that you’re already starting to see stars. “F-Fuck…” he groaned, feeling you tighten around him, “You’re so tight! I-I can’t – _AAH!!_ ”

You moaned along with him as you came together, feeling him fill your insides as he continued to thrust a few more times. You were about to pass out when you felt his hand grip your throat. “I’m not done with you yet…” he purred, “Don’t you fall asleep on me.”

“H-How are you still so hard?” you whimpered, crying out in ecstasy as he immediately started another round.

“You kept me waiting all this time,” he reminded, “So I’m pretty pent up – we’re going to be here all night.”

This is the longest night you’ve ever had.


End file.
